The Foretold
by Monkeygurlevr
Summary: Sequel to Her Prince Charming.Harry and Luna's life is going great until Harry is kidnapped on a assignment. Now it is up to Luna to bring him back. WARNING: a favorite character or two will die, so don't say I didn't warn you.
1. Prologue

A/N: Because I have gotten so many responses on the previous story, Her Prince Charming, I have decided to write its sequel. So here it is; enjoy!!!!

Prologue

The winds hissed while thunder cracked its whip. Rain gushed into minuscule rivers, while lightning flared, snapping the murky sky in half. Dwellings quivered from the brusqueness, yet the residents inside took no notice.

And that is where our story begins dear listener; down in this little town only one could call Hogsmeade that our tale begins.

The Three Broomsticks carried a great number of people as usual. Waitresses were thrusting though the packed-out crowd, serving drinks to those of who had been waiting an extensive period of time.

Yet there was one group of five who seemed quite ok with a delay. In fact, they would preferred a delay, as it would certainly help them in a way as they planned something horrific, so horrific that no one could vision a plan so evil as that.

"We could do it the night the child is brought about." one man murmured.

"Are you crazy!? We would be suspected!" a female snapped. "No, we must prepare ahead of time. The Potters will never know what hit them."

Another glanced at his timepiece.

"She should have been here over 21 minutes ago." he snarled, shoving the timepiece back into the shadows of his robes. "She's tardy."

"Well I don't blame her." The female barked. "In these conditions, who wouldn't be late?"

But they didn't have to converse any longer as the door lunged open and a woman bearing dark violet robes strolled in.

"Cho! Over here!" the woman called.

Nodding to the cluster, the violet-robed lady wandered over.

"What took you so long?" one of the men asked irritably.

The woman glared at him.

"Well wouldn't you be behind schedule if you had to walk through that outrageous downpour?"

The man opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it as he closed it once again.

"Want a butterbeer Cho?"

Cho collapsed into a seat beside the other woman.

"I suppose I will." Grabbing the nearest bottle of yellowish liquid, Cho drained it of its fillings before turning to the set.

"Has anyone thought of anything we could do?" Cho asked. To her fury, they all shook their heads.

"And why not?"

The woman flushed.

"You see Cho," she stuttered. "We agreed........for um.....a...similar approach. Yes that is it."

Cho slammed the bottle into the table.

"Now listen," she growled, "and listen good. We need to find a way to get Harry away from his nutty wife and find a way to bargain him for their child. Got it?"

The others dipped their yes in a meaning that clearly stated that they understood.

"Good." Cho grabbed another bottle of butterbeer. "What do you all think you're doing? Think you idiots!!! Think!!!"

Heads bowed into whispers with others as Cho stared at them in resentment. This was what she got for gathering a group of people who were willing to help her tackle her revenge. Well this wasn't for her revenge; it was her job, left on her by her boss to eliminate the first child of the Potters.

"But it could be for revenge too." Cho thought. She hadn't forgiven what Harry and Luna Potter had done to her only 5 years back. Now was the perfect time for vengeance. They would get what they deserved, no doubt about that. Soon, the deatheaters would join them and all would be complete.

"Excuse me."

Cho choked on her butterbeer. Spinning in her seat, she discovered that the syrupy voice belonged to a heavily scented woman. Her entangled, dark hair bore deceased flowers, while her body was thickly covered in shawls and scarves.

Pulling her robes over her nose, Cho asked the woman, "What the hell do you want?"

The woman clucked her tongue at her.

"Language." She whispered. "It is the communication of life with the exterior worlds while within the youthful and liberal remain unconscious in the glory of their paranormal abilities."

"Um......right." Cho shrugged at the others. "Now, um....what is your name?"

"My surname is the surname of those who've passed into the bliss of the outer paradise. My surname bears Myra Krimberline."

"Ok, Ms. Krimberline," Cho sneered. "can you not see that we want to be alone!? Now take your shawls and scarves and cologne and get away!"

Several others nodded in agreement, but Myra didn't budge.

"Do you my adolescent child comprehend that I, the one whom you speak great abhorrence to, have the powers and gifts of only those known as Seers?"

"That's nice, now run off!" the woman shrieked, but Cho silenced her.

"Silence Scarlet." Cho turned her concentration onto Myra. "See something."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. See something in the future."

Myra was dumbfounded. She was only able to speak when she had regained her composure.

"How dare you," she cried, "how dare you simple, lethargic, mere witch speak on my behalf to demand a glimpse into the forthcoming?"

Cho was bothered by her response. Turning her back to the Seer, she said, "Ignore her. She is just bogus. She can't really see."

Myra was doubly distressed. Sweeping her hands into the air, she proclaimed, "But wait! I do, I mean, I deem that there is something illustrating in my head, yes there is!"

Cho and her friends watched Myra announce the future to them.

"Yes," Myra breathed. "I see........I see you, all five. You shall......shall......shall be infected with measles by the tenth moon.....yes, oh my stars, that shall be.......it shall be within the next two days of rest. Oh yes, yes indeed!"

Cho looked rather entertained. It was evident that Myra was creating the whole thing up.

"Well that was.....interesting." Cho sniggered. The others grunted with laughter. Myra, on the other hand was appalled.

"But wait-"she cried. "I see more, more of things to come of your way."

"Uh huh. Yep. Whatever." Cho stood up and stretched her limbs. It would be nice to get a good night's sleep. "Well Monica, it was pleasant meeting you."

"Myra." Myra scowled. "And I am a Seer. You must believe in truth itself!"

"Cmon you guys," Cho called, ignoring Myra. "Let's get out of this hole."

"Nooooooo," Myra fell into a chair. "You have to believe me, you must if your lives are to remain in harmony and prospect!"

"Shall we meet again tomorrow?" Scarlet asked as they headed towards the door.

Cho was about to answer, but something distracting took place.

"_THE CHILD WILL CHANGE OUR WAY OF LIFE_."

Cho and her groupies turned to Myra. Her face was a pastel white and her eyes were propelling up.

"What the-"

"Shhhhhh." Once again, Cho hushed Scarlet, keen to hear what Myra had to say next.

"_BORN OF THE SEVENTH OF THE EIGHTH OF TWELVE,_

_THE INFANT WHOSE ELDER BLOOD RELATION OVERTHREW_

_THE DARK LORD SHALL BEAR SIGNIFICANT THINGS TO_

_HIS NATION WHEN THE NINTH PLANET IS CREATED, AND_

_THE FIRST PLANET DIES_."

With her final words, Myra crumbled into a faint.

"Do you think she really prophesied?" Scarlet asked as they left the Three Broomsticks.

Cho didn't answer. She knew that Myra had beyond doubt predicted something.

"Relation overthrew the Dark Lord." Cho thought of Myra's words as she apparated home. "Could that mean, no it couldn't, but yes, it was."

Cho snapped her fingers.

"That's it." She cried gleefully. "I know how to abolish the Potters, once and for all!!!"


	2. A, Out of the Blue, Task

A, Out of the Blue, Task

Exhaust cleaved through splinters in the door. Luna awoke. Her dream had been one of those optimistic dreams that she typically had. But this wasn't a dream; this was reality.

Luna coughed, her throat pinching with blaze. Wobbling out of bed, Luna concealed her lips, pressing them into her shirt as she tried to find her way through the cloud maze to her door.

She found it. Jostling the door ajar, Luna was received with an elevated wall of fog.

"Mama!" she cried, smoke wrapping its binds around the inner lining of her throat. "Mama where are you?!"

Luna was replied by only silence and a subdued, gentle fizz. Luna grasped her way all through the house. What was once a gracious, comfy home was something that Luna never recognized before.

Walls were painted with a fresh coat of residue and diminutive flames blinked at her through the fog barrier.

"Luna!" Mother called. "Luna go away, don't come any closer! It's hazardous! Don't come! Luna leave!"

"Mama!" Luna made out a dark silhouette headed for her. Luna giggled with satisfaction as she sprinted to her mother.

"Mama!"

"Luna, no! Leave!! Luna don't come any closer! Luna, nooooo!!!!"

An imperceptible, but brutal force drove Luna into the air. Luna glided through the opaque air and landed into a desk, a splinter prodding its way up Luna's elbow, but she didn't care.

"MAMA!!!!" the little girl screamed, running into the haze, not caring for whatever laid ahead of her. She just needed her mom.

"Mama!" The youngster clutched her mother's hand. It was icy cold. Luna stared into her mother's eyes. The inert, lifeless eyes stared back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

Luna tore her eyes open, her lungs full of anxiety and fear. Tears throbbed as they slithered downwards.

"Luna, what's wrong, are you alright?" A broad-shouldered, muscular man swept into the doorway, his bangs hovering between a set of emerald-green eyes. A pair of new glasses relaxed on his narrow nose while a faded, lightning-shaped scar hide behind his tangle of black hair.

Luna continued to bawl, her tears streaming into her hands.

"I see her every night." Luna sniveled. "Her eyes, frozen in time, never to watch again. Her body, reclining on the cindered floor, never to embrace again. It's horrible Harry. I can't stand it!"

Harry, clad in only a towel, drifted towards his spouse. Sympathy sparked in his eyes, as his arms clung to Luna affectionately.

Harry knew precisely what Luna was talking about. Her mother. It had been seventeen years since the catastrophic accident that took Clarissa Lovegood's life. Seventeen years since Luna's life plummeted into a world of brutality and rage, agony and torment. It had been their friend, Hermione Granger who had halted the malice in Luna's life. Yes, if it hadn't been for Hermione, Luna and Harry's life together as husband and wife would have been zilch.

Harry clasped his wife's hand and kneaded her skin with his thumb. Harry knew exactly how it felt to have terrifying dreams occur while one was sleeping. When Harry had been younger, he had indeed had menacing nightmares himself. When his godfather had perished at the end of his fifth year at school, it had been his face that Harry saw every night for months afterwards.

Minutes of tranquility wafted by, sniffles interrupting every one or two moments.

"Are you feeling better?" Harry asked softly.

Luna wiped the lingering tears away as she grinned clumsily at her husband.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, relaxing her head on Harry's exposed shoulder. "I shouldn't have cried like that. I mean, they have been coming repeatedly, this is the second time this week."

"Don't blame yourself." Harry cradled Luna with his arm. "They will go away, they always do. Take it from someone who knows."

"What do you mean, someone who knows?" Luna's eyes extended, as she comprehended what Harry meant. "Oh Harry –"

Harry held up his hand, banishing whatever she was going to utter out the window.

"That's enough. I got enough of that, 'Oh Harry' compassion back in Hogwarts. I really don't need it anymore. Now, before you so sorrowfully barged in, I was going to start off my day with a good, uplifting shower. Want to join your striking, sexy, considerate husband?"

Luna got up, postponing for a minute to clutch her inflated stomach before rising to her full height.

"I think I am going to let my striking, sexy, considerate husband take a good, uplifting shower by himself while I make him some lip-smacking, delectable pancakes." Luna teased

Harry looked offended, but changed his composure faster than she could say "Lovegood".

"It's a deal." He agreed, leaning in for a sought after kiss.

Luna was about to give Harry that wanted kiss, but something else had other plans.

"Looks like our little junior objects to our romantic affairs." Luna laughed, her hand stroking her belly. "Seeing as she kicked again."

Harry lifted his eyebrows.

"She?" he asked. "Who said anything about my first child being a 'she', when I _know_ he is going to be my little boy!"

"And may I inquire how you _know_ that Little Junior is going to be a 'he'?"

Harry kissed Luna gingerly.

"I have my ways." He said, retreating to the doorway. "Now if you excuse me, I have a shower requesting my presence."

Luna laughed. Harry wasn't the most handsome man on Earth, but she loved him for who he was.

Sometime later, after clothing herself with a fine, white blouse and green skirt ornamented with prints of blue blossoms, Luna parked herself into a chair and was barely taking her first bite of a pancake when a head materialized in the fire.

"Dean!" she cried, identifying one of Harry's old schoolmates. "What are you doing here?"

Dean glanced up at Luna.

"Luna!" he exclaimed, "Glad to see you healthy and good. How much longer till your lil' turkey's ready to come out of the oven?"

Luna felt somewhat affronted with Dean's question, but did not say anything about it.

"Oh I suppose not much longer," Luna answered, a minor tone of bitterness swallowed into her voice. "I'm almost at the end of my third trimester."

Dean bobbed his head up and down.

"Good, good." He said.

"How's Charlotte?" she asked, referring to Dean's wife.

"Ah....she's ok." Dean looked down into the flames. Luna assumed he was looking at his feet. "She has a nasty virus right now. I have to keep the kids away from her, but...Oy Harry!"

Harry treaded over, his hair, pebbled with dewdrops of water.

"What's up Dean?" Harry asked.

"Now I hate to do this to you Harry, especially with that little roast in the stove –"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I always say that. Especially with her almost ready to deliver and all, ("Much better" Harry said) but we need you to go on a......well.....an assignment for us."

Harry's eyes contracted. Plopping into the nearest chair, Harry continued to chat with Dean.

"What kind of assignment?" Harry asked warily.

Dean stared at Harry. Luna was quick to notice this as she said, "I think I will wait in the kitchen."

Luna listened to the sound of two, adult men discussing, but could not perceive the words. Luna was so pressed on trying to make out what the men were saying that by the time she turned her attention to the stove, it was too late.

"Shit." Luna cried as she peeled the scorched pancake off the pan.

"Luna?"

Luna dropped the overcooked batter onto the floor. Harry's face was creased with bleakness, worry overflowing in his eyes, and his shoulders drooped with a newborn fatigue. Luna instantaneously alerted that something was wrong.

"Are you ok Harry?" she asked softly.

Harry sighed. He did not want to talk about this, especially to his pregnant wife that was supposedly due anytime now.

Harry clutched Luna's shoulders with a rigidity that Luna had never felt from Harry before. Now she didn't think, she KNEW that something was wrong.

"Harry what is wrong?" she cried.

Harry looked at her, apprehension pushing into his face.

"I need to go away." He said quietly.

"Go away, away where? Why?" Luna noticed that her voice was acting quite shrilly, but she didn't care. Her attention was 100% on Harry.

"You know Dean works at the Auror office right?" Harry asked. After Luna nodded, he continued, "They need someone to go down to Romania. They got an anonymous tip that several deatheaters are planning something and they need someone to go down and stop them."

"And I take it you are going to go?"

"Yes."

"All by yourself?!"

Harry shook his head. "No. When I get down there, I will be meeting some Romanian Aurors who will help me. At least that's what Dean said."

Luna protested against this.

"Harry you can't. You are on vacation, you can't leave now! And what about our baby, Harry, what about our first child?"

Harry delicately wrapped Luna into his arms. Tears were staining her face, but Luna didn't care if the whole world saw. All she wanted was Harry to be with her.

"I have to." Harry spooned Luna's face with his hand. "Ron is already on a assignment, Seamus is on his honeymoon with Parvati, and Frances is already on a case with Ferris Beacon. They have nobody else. This is an emergency and I must go!"

Luna wept. She didn't want him to leave, he couldn't! But an insignificant voice at the back of her brain told her that Harry was right.

"Alright." Luna snuffled.

Harry kissed Luna.

"Everything will be ok," he said gently. "You will see. I will be there and back before our baby is born. Ok?"

Luna only drooped her head. Taking it as a sign of yes, Harry left her to pack his things for the journey ahead.

Now it is your turn!!!! Please RR!!!!! Thanks if you do!!!!


	3. He is Where?

He is Where?!

"Welcome Mr. Potter to our homely wizarding town of Paîfio! Please, it would pleasure me to make sure you have a enchanting time in our adequate township."

"Thank you Eugenio." Harry thanked profoundly. "How much do I owe you?"

Harry skimmed the vicinity in wonder. So this was the place! It was an outlandish place, as most of the roads were drowned with water and cottages scattered fields like chocolate chips in a cookie, but the rest of it was quite all right for a little town.

Sitting on the nearest thing that was usable to sit on, Harry thought about his surroundings. Why would several deatheaters want to unite here when all it gave the impression of being a pile of water, mud, timber, and grass? Maybe to lessen the chances of suspicion, that was Harry's speculation.

"Are you Mr. Potter?"

Harry flinched as a man appeared into his view.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking." Harry uttered, "I take it that you are Mr. Olaf Flynn?"

The man grinned. His words held a level, creamy accent. His hair was an entangled dark brown while his skin was heavily tanned. Harry concluded that if it wasn't for the hook-shaped scar right below his bottom lip, Olaf would have been a decently, handsome man.

"You are accurate." Olaf said. "Now we go to defeat those foul deatheaters, am I not right?"

"You are right." Harry felt puzzled. Dean had said that he would have been greeted with at least a dozen or more Romanian Aurors. What was going on?"

"Welcome to Paîfio!" Olaf said as they entered the shabby community. "One of the few wizarding towns in Romania!"

"Olaf, where are the rest of the Aurors?"

Olaf turned around. A mist of misery clung in Olaf's eyes.

"We bear very few Aurors." He said quietly. "Most have departed from this life, while the few of us meander the world for wrongdoings that need a little modification. I was the only one who could come and address you as the rest are on their travels."

"I see." Harry said. Dean must have been mistaken. But then, he never made mistakes such as this. Sure he had replaced his work papers with love letters from Charlotte, but nothing as quite as remote as this.

The two men strolled down what was evidently the main street. Harry expected the clatter of people out for a daybreak amble alongside the gleeful cries of children playing in puddles of muck and dirt. But Harry was astonished when no such sounds came up from anywhere in this little town. Something wasn't right; Harry could feel it, but what? What was wrong with this town?

Harry's answer was almost inevitability solved as about twenty people clothed in black robes descended upon them. There was only one word that came to Harry's mind at that very second, Deatheaters.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry watched in alarm as Olaf's eyes revolved into his head, his face draining of whatever color it had. Caving inwards, Olaf's body fell to the ground, dead before the first stone was touched.

Harry instantly pulled out his wand.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted. Target! Harry stared as the deatheater fell to the ground, almost similar to Olaf.

But there were too many. Harry combated with several of them, but he was a ant to a thousand bees.

"STUPEFY!" one, female deatheater shrieked.

Harry collapsed, his last thought of Luna. Her glowing face beaming at him was enough to make him relax. Harry fell to the ground, not hearing the cheers of the many deatheaters, not seeing a certain, violet-robed deatheater crouch next to him. Darkness pitched into Harry's sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Luna, are you home?"

The bushy-haired woman puckered her brow. Luna rarely left the house these days, so why wasn't Luna responding to her call?

"Luna?" Hermione Malfoy entered the cottage. The aroma of something burning scented the air. Dishes rested in the sink, blanketed with grim and previous day's food. Week-old dust clouded the place. Soiled clothing plagued the rooms, a sock here, a shirt there, what the heck was wrong?"

"Luna?" Hermione entered the bedroom. Sheets and blankets were tossed onto shelves and trunks. More dirty clothing along with additional things that did not belong in a bedroom. For example, a stained cooking pan sat on top of the bookshelf, while a hammer keep cover under a blanket. Hermione rested her hand on something slimy, only to discover it was a hair- plastered bar of bathroom soap.

"Luna?" Hermione searched the room with her eyes. At last she spotted a tuff of blond hair sticking out a polka-dotted blanket.

"Luna!" Hermione pulled Luna's body out from her shelter of bedspread. Luna yawned and peeked through silt eyelids before opening them all the way.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" Luna asked groggily.

Hermione spilt the shades apart, forcing Luna to squint as she was used to the dimness in the place.

"Looks like this area needs a little pick up time." Hermione declared as she got to work folding blankets.

"Hermione!" Luna was totally alert by this point. "What's today?"

"June sixteenth."

"June sixteenth." Luna stared at her diamond wedding ring. "Oh my god, is it really? I mean it can't be."

Hermione looked up from her pile of laundry.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her entire awareness on Luna.

Luna's face paled.

"Harry's been gone for two whole weeks." She whispered. "He was supposed to only be gone for three to five days."

The ladies watched each other intently. They didn't have to ask to know what was on the other's mind.

"Cmon." Hermione directed.

"Where are we going?" Luna asked, following her friend into the den.

Hermione stuck her hand into a cookie jar and pulled out a jade-green powder. Preparing a fire, Hermione threw the fine particles into the flames, watching carefully as the crisp auburn changed into a vivid emerald.

"Cmon Luna, we're taking a little trip." Hermione grasped Luna's hand as they entered the flames.

Luna was about to query where they were going, but didn't need to as Hermione shouted "Auror's Office".

Luna was sucked into the fireplace. Twisting, curving, Luna somehow lost Hermione along the way as she entered a world of swiftness.

As fast as it had taken place, Luna felt her journey abruptly stop. Climbing out of the hearth, Luna perceived that she was no longer at home. Maps and posters festooned the walls, books were packed into shelves and paper cluttered desks.

"Luna, Hermione....what are you ladies doing here?"

Dean shuffled over, a sign of perplexity and respect pressed into his face.

"How can I help you?"

Luna opened her mouth, but it was Hermione who did the talking.

"We haven't heard or seen of Harry for two weeks today. Have you any news of his welfare?"

Dean's face reddened.

"Come with me." He said quietly. "So we don't get interrupted."

The women pursued Dean into a room a little ways past his office. Luna heard him whisper, "Colloportus" and knew they were locked in.

"Well now," Dean grinned at Luna, but it was a moderately scrawny one and lines of weariness were scribbled across his face.

Dean handed Luna and Hermione seats before sitting in his own.

"About Harry, yes." Dean muttered. "I am afraid that we are at the same game you are at. We have not been informed from or have seen Harry for quite some time now. Yes we have been trying to make communication with Harry, but our efforts have crashed. The last place Harry was last seen was at a small village in Romania called Paîfio. Seamus and Parvati got back from their honeymoon sometime last week, so I sent Seamus onto Paîfio so he could be of some service to Harry. We acquired a notice from Seamus only two days ago saying that he has talked to everyone including the Romanian Aurors and no one has seen Harry anywhere."

Hermione and Luna gasped. Hermione's face still displayed some color but Luna's was consumed with an insipid white. She clutched Hermione's arm tightly as they listened to Dean continue of what he had to say.

"But," Dean continued, "Something abnormal happened. Yes when Seamus wrote back, he said that around the same moment that Harry had gone astray, one of their most trusted, most valued Aurors was killed. Have either of you heard the name of Olaf Flynn?"

Both ladies said no. Dean, who seemed discouraged, said, "It turns out that his body was found on the main road later on in the day Harry was supposed to have arrived. We have contacted Eugenio Deephlun, the man who took Harry into Romania, but we have yet to obtain a notice from him."

"So you're saying," Luna croaked, "that Harry has vanished into thin air?"

Dean desolately nodded.

That pushed Luna over the edge. Grasping Hermione's hand, Luna fell into a faint.

A/N: Paîfio does not exsist!!! I made it up!!! Ok?? Well hopefully you enjoyed it!!!


	4. Accident in Dumbledore’s office

Accident in Dumbledore's office

Murky silhouettes danced in Harry's vision, yet his head was still not sufficient to see quite plainly. Leaning back, Harry attempted to recall the previous events.

He had gone to Romania, yes and met a man..........darn, what was his name? It was O something. Ogden? No, that couldn't be it. Olaf? Yes that's it! He had gone to Romania and had met Olaf. They had walked somewhere, but where?

This was the point at which the vague impression had started to sink in. What had happened? Where was Olaf?

Harry then remembered. Olaf was dead.

"You're awake, I see." Harry gazed above him. A shrouded figure with the voice of a woman cross its arms with satisfaction.

Harry began to rise, but was stopped when he realized that his arms could not go higher than five feet as they were shackled to the wall.

The witch laughed a high note, its tone ruthless and sinister.

"You idiot." She snarled. "Did you really think that we would let you off that easy? Well you can think again cause –"

"Scarlet"

The deatheater spun on her heel and gave the new figure, this one in violet robes, something that oddly reminded Harry of a salutation.

"I will take it from here. Your presence is uncalled for."

It was another female. Scarlet arced for the lady before leaving the premises.

"Well, well well Harry." the woman's voice was frosty with a hint of anger. "We meet again.

Harry was distantly acquainted with that voice. Now where had he heard it before?

He had obviously looked baffled as the female suddenly giggled to give off a clue.

Harry's brain fluttered into gear.

"No," Harry whispered. "Not you."

"Oh yes Harry," Cho smiled. "it most certainly _is_ me."

Harry growled, his fury intensifying by the second.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing to me?" he hollered.

Cho squatted beside Harry.

"I love to see you suffer, just for me of course." She whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry snapped his head back, his eyes burning with rage.

"Who do you think you are?" he retorted.

Cho laughed, the sound thudding against each wall in the vast room.

"Just a very vindictive, but still exquisite woman of course." She leered. Afterwards, before Harry could react, Cho leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Cho!" Harry roared. "I am a married man!"

"We can fix that."

Harry seethed as he observed Cho slip his nuptial ring off his left ring finger.

"Now you are not." Cho announced grandly.

Harry glowered at the smirking woman, craving greatly to strike the smile off her vile face.

"We are going to have so much fun Harry!" Cho squealed. "I can hardly wait to begin!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are you going?"

"You really need to stop entering people's houses without knocking Hermione."

Hermione lifted her shoulders into a simple shrug.

"Let me ask again," Hermione said. "What are you doing?"

Luna stretched out her back. With a child in her abdomen and a day's worth of packing, she had left her back in poor condition. A brusque sting blasted up her spine as she went from right angle to vertical.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Luna asked briskly. "I'm packing."

"For where?"

"Romania"

Hermione forced herself in front on Luna.

"There is no way that you, especially in that form, are going to Romania to find Harry." Hermione snapped. "Let the Aurors do their jobs. They will find him."

"Yea" Luna retorted. "After he's dead first."

Hermione whacked Luna's travel case shut. Thrusting Luna into a chair, she continued to discuss.

"Don't be preposterous." Hermione sputtered. "They won't let Harry die. Anyway, you are not going to Romania. End of conversation. Period."

Luna glared at her friend. There were times when Hermione was domineering, and this was one of those times.

"You are not my mother, father, or any relative of mine." Luna barked. "I go where I please and right now, I am pleasing to go to Romania to save my husband's life. Pregnant or not, I am going. Harry has saved me several times before and it's time for me to return the favor. He needs my help Hermione, and I am going to give it to him. Now please move five feet to the right so I can conclude my packing."

It looked as if Hermione was going to stay where she was, so Luna was taken aback when a disinclined Hermione moved.

"At least you have a husband who cares." Hermione muttered out of Luna's hearing distance.

"What?"

Hermione positioned herself into a chair.

"It's nothing." Hermione said quietly. "Forget I ever said it."

It was Luna's turn to interrogate. Sitting in the seat reverse from Hermione's, Luna studied Hermione attentively.

"You constantly want to know what's amiss with me," Luna said. "Now it's my turn to know. What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione sighed. She detested the corner that Luna had placed her in, but she had no other choice but to tell.

"It's Draco." Hermione said.

"What about your husband?" Luna asked.

"He's...." Hermione paused for a moment. "He's altered somehow. I don't know. I mean, he comes home late, barely talks to me, eats his supper, and heads directly up to bed. That's not how he used to be. After our marriage, he was always surprising me with flowers and candies and gifts, but now he's........he's changed."

Luna felt a streak of empathy run through her veins. If anything, it was the feeling of being disregarded that Luna knew the most about, as she had been treated that way for a great deal of her life.

"Don't worry about it." Luna said benignly, "I'm sure he is.....uh......busy."

Hermione gazed at Luna, her eyes loaded with melancholy and skepticism.

"Nice try." Hermione said. "But it didn't work."

Luna exhaled as she returned to cramming her luggage with attire and other accessories that she possibly would need on her lengthy journey.

"I guess I will have to let you go on _one _condition." Hermione said.

"And what is that?" Luna asked, stuffing a pair of socks into a side slot of the case.

Hermione skimmed her hand across Luna and Harry's wedding picture. Unbeknownst to Luna, a lone tear oozed down Hermione's face. Rotating around to confront Luna, she said decisively, "I'm going with you."

Hermione's pronouncement was final. Nothing that Luna said would relieve Hermione of her fortitude. In the outcome, Luna reluctantly consented to Hermione's departure with her to Romania. Who knew? Maybe Luna would need Hermione's support after all.

"Alright." Luna conceded. "You can come."

The duo ambled to Hermione's bungalow, where Hermione's things were collected for the dodgy expedition to Romania.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione questioned as they entered Diagon Alley, a place where wizards exhausted their day shopping.

Luna felt pathetic. She had had no objective whatsoever once they had left her house. Liberating her case from her grip, Luna crumpled into the nearest chair that she could find.

"I have no idea." Luna moaned.

"Well this is just extraordinary!" Hermione barked heatedly. "We haven't even left Great Britain yet and we don't know what to do!"

Luna sensed that Hermione was exactly dead on. An unfathomable sensation propelled into her belly as she stood up. Hermione was right. They couldn't do this. All they would have to wish for was a phenomenon now. That, and good fortune.

"Look it's Fawkes!" Hermione abruptly exclaimed.

Luna stared in bewilderment as a scarlet, long-winged phoenix fluttered to the ground, a piece of exceptional parchment embraced securely in its beak.

**Mrs.'s Potter and Malfoy,**

**Please meet me in my office at the school later on today.**

**We have much to negotiate.**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

"We will have to Floo." Luna said, enfolding the letter into quarters.

"Yes." Hermione agreed.

Moments later the two females were found stepping out of a fireplace surging with jade flames into a office of atypical objects with snapshots of young and old wizards and witches alike smearing the walls behind a heavily decorated, oak desk.

"He will be along with you shortly." One of the pictures affirmed kindly.

Luna nodded her head, confirming that she heard as she and Hermione parked themselves in seats.

It was only a moment's wait when Dumbledore strolled through the door.

"Good afternoon Professor Dumbledore." The ladies chanted.

Dumbledore smiled as he sank behind the desk.

"Please," he said gently, "As I am no longer your teacher and you are no longer my pupil, I must request that you either call me Albus or straightforward Dumbledore. Pick your selection."

"Alright Prof- Dumbledore." Luna shifted agitatedly in her seat. Somewhere out in the world was Harry, maybe locked away, famished, with only cracks of air peeking into his place from the outside settings. Perhaps worse. Maybe he was already –

"No." Luna scolded herself silently. Harry was not dead. He couldn't be, the thought was out of the cosmos!!! But still..... she didn't know where he was or how he was, so there was a chance.........

"My commiseration for your hit of ghastly fate Mrs. Potter."

"Thank you." Luna whispered. Pushing inwards into the cushions on her seat, Luna rested her arms across her distended abdomen as she concentrated on what Dumbledore said.

"I believe that you are taking a journey, a intricate and perilous journey to locate your husband, is that not correct?"

"Yes." Luna answered. "It is correct."

"And why, may I ask, are you going to do it when we have our valiant Aurors probing for him already?"

"Because," Luna said, "I have a very disturbing misgiving that they are not going to find him, so I must at all costs go search."

Dumbledore's head dipped, his chin digging into the top of his chest.

"Even if it means," Dumbledore asked, "the life of your child?"

The room endured a chilling silence. Luna rubbed her stomach, a jolt of uneasiness pushing within.

"I have to look for him Pr- Dumbledore." Luna whimpered, "You don't know how critical this is to me. Every day that surpasses, the chance of Harry's wellbeing goes down. For years I have dreamt of our being together, but I never imagined it could come true until the end of sixth year. Harry has jeopardized his life for me countless times, and now it is that moment in which I must do my part. Please Dumbledore, you HAVE to understand!!!"

Dumbledore smiled at Luna.

"You have an astounding love for the man that you call a husband." Dumbledore said. "Your love is so great, I have seldom seen such devotion as yours. As for your travel to Romania, I carried out this meeting to not deter your voyage, but to help."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I have assembled three Aurors to trek with you ladies. I believe you know Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"They haven't retired yet!?" Hermione cried in incredulity.

Dumbledore nodded his head.

"No, although Moody and Sturgis Podmore have." Dumbledore said. "Well you must be eager to start your quest so I shall be departing from the two of you when we reach the Great Hall. And do not worry about the disturbance to students as their third classes merely started a few minutes ago."

Dumbledore raised himself out of his chair and opened the door. Hermione shortly followed. Luna staggered out of her seat, but she was prohibited from continuing as a brusque and agonizing strip of pain ascended from her abdomen.

"The baby!" Luna gasped. "It's coming!"

Misty forms grew bigger in Luna's eyesight. But she was incapable of recognizing them as she descended into a faint.

A/N: Sorry this took SO long but school has started and I have been unable to reach the computer for awhile. So the next chapter might not be on for a long time. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed!!!


	5. Beginning of a New Way

Beginning of a New Way

"Dinner time Harry honey!" Cho crooned ecstatically, her pitch ricocheting through the confinement.

Harry vibrated his manacles in response. Four days, seven hours, and forty-two minutes had elapsed according to Harry's watch. Four days since Harry was abducted, seven hours since his last meal, and forty-two minutes since he was last visited.

The corroded door wailed as it grudgingly opened, letting Cho insert herself into Harry's prison.

"Don't fret now," she clucked, depositing a platter at Harry's bare feet, as he had been disrobed of everything except his pants. "I specifically made definite that the food was not tainted with in whichever way. So you can rest knowing that your rations are reasonably healthy."

Harry didn't even go to the trouble of glancing at the provisions, as he was only hurting in anger and fear. Anger at Cho and her imprudent deatheaters for making him some creature at a zoo and fear for his wife's health, as the child was anticipated in less than two months.

"I am not hungry." Harry growled, driving the salver away with his foot.

Cho wasn't infuriated with Harry's actions. On the contrary, she looked rather amused with the whole deal.

"Ahhhh does Harry not like his food?" Cho purred. Scooping a heap of mashed potatoes, she leisurely smeared it inside, along with outside, his mouth. Her tounge later cleaned up the mess on his face.

"Cho. Stop it. Right. Now." Harry roared.

"Oh Harry." she sighed. "Do you even realize how sexy you are?"

"I don't exactly look at my body every day in the mirror and examine my six-packs." Harry retorted.

Cho sailed backwards, shifting to a standing position

"You are so witty Harry," she said, delicately caressing Harry's hair. "I'm not stunned that Luna conjugated you for your comical appeal."

"She did not marry me for my hilarity." Harry shouted through clenched teeth, but he deliberated over Cho's words. Had Luna only married him out of his good looks and funniness? Or did she really love him? Her last "I love you" had been years prior when they had embarked on their honeymoon. She had continuously laughed at his jokes and had always been pleasurable when they made love. Harry had bore no doubts before, but now that Cho mentioned it........

Harry was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't perceive Cho thrust aside her robes to display –

"Oh my god!" Harry thought bitterly as Cho, newly dressed in merely a black bikini and a pair of identical garters, sauntered to him.

"Do you like what you see Harry??" Cho asked seductively, crawling onto her knees. "Do you like my.....attire?"

Harry balked as Cho wet her finger with her tongue and left a trail of saliva down the middle of Harry's chest, momentarily replacing it with her tounge.

"No wonder Luna adores you," Cho moaned, "you taste so good!!!"

Moving back only to drop her binkine top's straps, Cho quickly returned to resume her vile lust. It wasn't until she tugged the button on Harry's pants open that he went ballistic.

"CHO JULIA CHANG!!!!" Harry bellowed right into her ears.

Cho lurched rearwards, her straps falling to a dangerous low now that all but the ends showed.

"You fucking, piece of SHIT!!!" Cho screeched. "If that's how you want it, Crucio!!"

Pain blasted through his body, loping into every part, every thing inside of him.

"Next time, I vow it will be worse." Cho sneered. "Accio robes!"

Flashes of violet sprinted past Harry's eyes. Once her straps were back at home on her shoulders, Cho thundered from Harry's area, a piercing slam from the door penetrating through the room, permitting Harry to be alone yet again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean?" Hermione shrieked.

The Healer, Andrea Figgle, dipped her head.

"The analysis spells show that it is not the phase in time for Luna to deliver her child. We have given her some antipain medication remedies and she ought to be up and out of here in a couple of hours. The examinations show that the child is doing fairly healthy" Andrea updated. "If you would like to pay a visit to Mrs. Potter, it is alright with me."

Hermione thanked the woman before passing into room 811.

"Are you Ok Luna?" Hermione asked, her voice heavy with anxiety.

Luna's head ascended, tears blemishing her ashen face.

"Oh Herms," she sniveled, "What if something went wrong that caused the pain? What if I miscarry? What if my child is born disfigured? What if –"

"Luna!" Hermione interjected, "You are NOT going to misplace your baby. The Healer guaranteed that you and the infant are satisfactory. So cease your tears and as soon as you get out of bed, we will meet up with Lupin, Tonks, and Shacklebolt in Hogsmeade."

Luna merely whimpered, her eyes were yet to cease from glittering in the vibrant sunbeams as she assembled herself higher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once more Hermione cautioned herself for any indication of dull pain or drawback. Once more, Hermione was misguided.

"Are you SURE you are Ok?" she queried as they departed from St. Mungos Hospital. "I insist I saw you grimace back inside."

Luna scowled at her colleague.

"Yes, I am QUITE passable." Luna grumbled. "Now can we please go on, as we are still standing in the middle of the street?"

The ladies strolled down the street before apparating into a world of lively and hectic wizards and witches scuttling beyond each other for separate directions in this snug community.

"Hermione, Luna!!" The woman halted to converge with a young, thick, black-haired woman.

"Tonks!" they cried keenly. Hastening to the woman, all three were shortly swathed in a hug.

"You look...." Tonks plucked herself out of the encirclement to glance at Luna. "You look terrific for a expectant mother."

Luna blushed. It was conspicuous that Tonks was just attempting to be gracious, but Luna was obliged all the same.

"How are you and the others doing?" Hermione asked while they trotted down the street.

Tonk's jovial attitude eclipsed.

"I'm afraid we are not burdening so well." Tonks said sourly. "Just last week, five of our Aurors were attacked by a storm of Chimaeras."

Luna and Hermione obtained a vast intake of breath.

"Oh no!" Luna cried.

"How many of them?" Hermione exclaimed.

Tonks picked at a strand in her robes.

"There were twelve." She said faintly. "Out of the five, only two subsisted to return to the Ministry of Magic."

Luna shot Tonks a glimpse of mercy, but for whatsoever cause, Tonks declined to look at her.

"Luna, do you remember your fellow friend from school, Frances Dinnigan?"

"Certainly." Luna said.

Tonks glanced her, her eyeballs soggy with tears.

"Well she was one of the ones who perished."

Luna produced a traumatized cry as her knees caved in.

"Oh no you don't." Hermione declared as she and Tonks each grasped one of Luna's arms and pulled her erect.

"Frances.......dead" Luna whimpered, "it's too much to believe."

Tonks dipped her head in agreement.

"Yes." She said concurringly, "It is. Frances was a pretty good Auror. It was a disgrace that she had to get her head blasted off by her impious kidnappers. You see they abducted her and prepared a special assassination. They killed her by chopping off her brunette-"

"Um.....Tonks? I don't think we really want to listen to you specify Frances decapitation." Hermioen signaled to Luna, where she had a lime-colored look splashed onto her face.

"Uh....right sorry." Tonks dispatched a gaze of regret at Luna before heading out.

"Well we best be meeting Remus and Shacklebolt at The Leaky Cauldron." Tonks said as they strolled eastwards down the central street. Luna witnessed a faint blush spring to Tonk's face as she swiftly grasped her left hand. Luna didn't have to guess to know what was going on.

"Tonks, you aren't engaged to Lupin are you?" Luna asked.

Tonk's pale blush extended into a dark cherry color.

Hermione produced a shrill cry as she stared at the flickering diamond sitting on Tonk's finger.

"Tonk's I am so happy for you!" she exclaimed happily. "Have you set a date yet?"

Tonks shook her head.

"No," she said quietly, but with a shade of joy. "Not yet. We hope for a spring wedding so it will probably be between early March and late June. If you ladies want, you could be my bridesmaids."

Hermione and Luna smirked at each other. Each knew what the other was thinking and it was apparent what their decisions would be.

"I would be more than pleased to be your bridesmaid Tonks." Luna said. "And I think the same goes to Hermione as well."

Hermione smiled as she nodded her head.

"Quite." She agreed.

The women laughed jovially as they ambled down through the industrious crowd to find a stand bearing a lone man.

"Tonks, what was so time-consuming that you had to take forever to get here?"

Luna examined the speaking man warily. He was old, but not to the point that he was enduring colorless tresses and concealed in an ocean of wrinkles. His shoulder-length hair, even now, displayed russet-colored strips merged with smidgens of melancholy gray. Yet, as young as he still was, an impression of fatigue encased him.

"Oh Remus, don't be such a Kneazle." Tonks chortled. "We were having a ........ well a very out of the ordinary chitchat on our way here. So you needn't be startled."

Remus Lupin scowled at his fiancé before spiraling his attention to Luna and Hermione.

"Luna! Hermione! It's pleasing to see you!" Rumus smiled with enthusiasm as they shook hands with one another. "Shaclebolt, I'm afraid, couldn't come as his priorities at the office were building up on him. So it shall just be the four of us."

Hermione was fairly traumatized by this up-to-date info, but she kept her mouth clamped.

"Shall we go then?" Remus asked as they paced down the avenue.

Hermione glanced at Luna as if questioning her for the ultimate time.

Luna waited before nodding her head, launching the four into a venture that would change their lives forever.

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this took forever!!! School just has been taking 99.998 percent of my time and I have seldom gotten the time to type this. So I hope you enjoyed this and PLEASE review. I will make an effort to update the next chapter faster but I make no promises!!!!


	6. Conspiracies and Delusions

Conspiracies and Delusions

Luna clenched her teeth, despite the fact that airstream gnawed at her from every position. Luna draped her arms across her chest even firmer as the rapidity increased. Closing her eyes, she waited for the last part.

Solid ground vibrated through her body. Luna shuddered in disapproval. She would never learn to benefit from the likes of Floo Powder.

Luna wandered out of the aged hearth and glanced at the backdrop, which bounded her in a world of murky, drab colors.

"Where are we?" Hermione's voice questioned. Luna revolved to the hearth and sighted Hermione ascended out of it.

"I have absolutely _no_ idea." Luna answered. Joining her friend, the two women could only gaze in speculation until the thuds of two more pairs of feet united with them.

"Ladies," Lupin said pompously, "Welcome to Romania."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scarlet scowled at the suspended, jade-colored bubble in which she watched intently into.

"No, it isn't viable," she growled. "They cannot unearth our position here in Romania. We must relieve the world of them."

Whirling to a cluster of fellow deatheaters, Scarlet directed her arm in their route.

"You are to kill Mrs.'s Potter and Malfoy and their two escorts," she authorized. "Carry out whatsoever you desire, as long as they are deceased."

"Scarlet."

Scarlet grimaced. Her mistress was summoning her and she must comply.

"Yes, my lady?"

Cho exploded into the room. Seizing Scarlet's shoulders, she shook the woman until both were winded of their breaths.

"Do not...." Cho hissed. "Do not instruct your fellow cohorts. I will do the instructing. Besides, they are not to be eliminated of as we need of them for the plot."

"I do not see why we require them." Scarlet quarreled. "When we have Harry Potter."

"Don't you see?" Cho jeered. "He is the lure. We need him to haul his oh-so-delicate-spouse. Once she is with us, we will kill the others. And once the child is endured, we will exonerate ourselves of the lovestruck hubby and wife. We need the child and you KNOW why. Do I make myself clear?"

Scarlet dipped her head in conformity.

"But my lady," inquired another deatheater, this time a male. "Why must we execute Mrs. Hermione Malfoy, when we could do oh such more GRATIFYING things?"

Cho glowered at the deatheater for reasons anonymous to the other deatheaters.

"When I say we kill her, we will kill her!" Cho barked. "Now get back to work!"

Cho caved into her chair as the other deatheaters scuttled out of the area. Only Scarlet lingered.

"Are you sure about this my lady?" she asked tentatively. "You know so many things could go erroneous."

"Do I look like a fraud?" Cho sneered. "Don't you fret. I know what I am doing."

"But my lady –"

"Be silent! I know what I talk of and I know of what I do. So be silent!" Cho roared, then soothing her voice to a minimum undertone, she asked, "So, how is Harry coping with his new residence?"

Scarlet shook her head.

"I am afraid not so well my lady." She answered meekly. "Just this morning, he harmed himself trying to break out. He ruptured two ribs and cracked his wrist. The deatheaters that have qualified to be Healers are working on him as I speak."

"Then may that be a caution to him." Cho whispered. "Or next time it will be horrid, so horrid that one can not envision such a thing."

Scarlet and Cho ogled at each other. Then they cackled, cackling so hard that tears of delight smudged their faces.

"Oh yes," Cho said as she mopped the tears from her face. "Harry and Luna don't know what they are opposed to and won't know until it is too late, yes, too late indeed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Would someone choose to tell us WHERE we are going?" Hermione solicited once more.

Lupin, who was in advance of the set, looked back at Hermione infuriatingly.

"Well if you were listening, I said we are departing for the hectic city of Trioŭs." He snapped.

"Well I am _sorry_ but it really is complicated to hear someone speak when they are practically a _half a mile away_!" Hermione retorted.

Luna obscured Hermione's and Lupin's dispute. This was the fourth one that they had had since they had arrived in Romania.

"This is becoming _so_ dense." Tonks said, nudging her head in the quarrelers direction.

"Yeah I know." Luna agreed.

"I will be so glad when we get to Trioŭs," Tonks declared. "Then we will get to listen to people who can actually talk without having a row stuck between."

Luna silently agreed as she listened to Tonks converse. On a daily basis her belly would bulge just a little farther than it did the prior day. Now that she was well into her third trimester she needed to be more vigilant, alert for any signs of jeopardy that could impair her firstborn.

"Tonks?" Luna glanced around her. "Lupin? Hermione? Where are you guys?"

There was no sign that any of the three had perceived Luna's remarks.

Luna's heart pained with alarm as she walked further into the forest. She didn't understand. Tonks had just been right next to her and now she had vanished along with Lupin and Hermione!

"I'm lost." The words seemed so vague to her. Yet they were born from her, individual mouth.

"Luna."

Luna spun around. But no one stood nearby.

Luna was beyond the point of spooked out now. Starting to run, Luna sprinted past trees and thickets, not stopping, even for a instant's breather.

"Luna!"

There it was again! Luna took note of the sound of loping footsteps behind her, sounding off the person's attendance like the beat of a drum.

Luna didn't distinguish the tree root until it was too late. Losing her footing, Luna screamed as a dark silhouette overwhelmed her.

"Luuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!"

Luna screamed and screamed her throat raw, but that didn't stop the ominous outsider from grasping at her throat.

"Lunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!"

"No! Stay away, leave me alone!" Luna hollered. Tears gushed out of her eyes.

"Luna are you OK?"

"Remus, we better get her to a sanatorium. She may be nauseous."

"Luna, please wake up!"

Luna stared at her colleagues. Pulling into a sitting position, tears were exposed as Luna told them what happened.

"Lupin, do you think she saw a forewarning?" Hermione asked upsettingly.

"I don't know." Lupin answered gradually. "But we need to get her to a house, fast."

With Lupin's cloak and two, extensive tree limbs, they were able to carry Luna out of the woods.

As the time passed, Luna could not help but speculate. What had the occurrence been about? It was plainly a dream as Lupin, Hermione, and Tonks had had to wake her up, but Luna knew it served some intent. But what could it be? What was the purpose that the dream so plainly illustrated?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did she receive the vision Scarlet?"

"Yes my lady. You may glimpse into the looking glass if you fancy."

Cho chuckled as she watched Luna thrash about on the ground. It wouldn't be too long now. Not very long at all.

A/N: Ok now it is my favorite time: Reviewing Time!!! So please, please, PLEASE review!!!! Oh and while you are at it, I can't think of any good baby names to call Luna and Harry's baby. So when you review, please put in your favorite boy and girl names. Thanks!!! :)


	7. The Dreammaker and the Dream

A/N: **This chapter has been reposted due to the fact that I realized that I had started it on the disk but I never finished it, root for the confusion behind Harry's amnesia. So enjoy and so sorry you all were confused.**

Thank you SOOOOO much to everyone who put in their favorite names! For a boy its either going to be Christopher or Jonathan, if it's a girl it is going to be either Kathleen or Sadie (I love this name) . The gender of the baby is going to be... a mystery, cause I am not telling! You will just have to wait! So enjoy! I hope you like nauseating scenes cause there is one in here!

The Dreammaker and the Dream

Harry stroked his wounded chest nimbly as he slackened lower in his makeshift bed. So much for operation getaway. He would just have to attempt another tactic…..once his ribs were restored and once all the deatheaters left his area, then Harry would be able crack a shot at fleeing.

Who was he kidding? He knew that the likelihood of escaping were zero. No, less than zero. In the negatives! He had had his chance. And now it was gone, blown away like a leaf in the wind.

The deatheaters could have fixed Harry's broken ribs in a jiffy. But they, like their darling head, savored the display of Harry be ill with excruciating pain.

Harry didn't bother raising his head as the chains swathed around the metal, cage doors rattled their jarring melody.

"Potter" the voice taunted with a vile pitch. "Get up. Immediately!"

His head nagged to let him rest but to fight his captors in a state such as his was like a worm to a bird. He was vigorously compressed in the deatheaters' beak and no matter how much he wiggled he was immovable.

The deatheaters didn't waste a breath of air scoffing the detained wizard.

"Hey Potter, is Dumbeldore's favorite pet going to get his way out of this one?" one heckled in a sinister way.

"Too bad the Dark Lord is dead! I'm sure he would just have _loved_ to have tea with you!" another one afflicted with fulfillment.

Harry contorted his attractive face with an aggressive scowl, but did not act in response to the deatheaters' contempt.

"Heeellllllooooo Harry dearest." Cho clucked. "Please. Take a seat."

Harry's scowl inflated, but a word did not take flight from his lips as he inaudibly sat down.

"I was hoping that your disposition would turn over a new leaf." Cho smiled with achievement. "Now, would you like something to drink? Pumpkin juice perhaps?"

Harry shook his head in negation. His mind was elsewhere, such as the chains that the deatheaters had so naively unshackled from his wrists. Within the perfect time, Harry could maybe, and possibly, escape!

The question was how. With Cho and three of her ruffians inhabiting the room, the option of getaway was all but impracticable. To escape, he would need a **real** plan!

"I'm so glad you decided to come down and talk, Harry." Cho continued, her back to him as she primed the pumpkin juice. Subsequently, as if one above had heard Harry's prayers, Cho screeched with agitation as the cauldron burst into flames.

"You all!" she screamed, drawing attention to the deatheaters. "Get your slothful feet over here and help me!"

"Finally!" Harry thought gaily as he skulked like a ghost from the room. He was going to escape! Home, here he came!

Just the thought of Luna's ecstasy at the sight of him was plenty enough to replenish him with impulsive fervor. Running down the nearest corridor, Harry did not know where he was going, but all rivers lead to the ocean..

Screams of ire ruptured from behind him. Hasty footsteps hummed and Harry accelerated his pace. To get caught again was not one of the things he planned to do.

But Harry needed not to worry. His mind reeled flabbergasted as his path ceased and he fell … fell into a hole and hitting his head against the wall, blacking the world around him out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"M'am?" Scarlett stood tautly in the doorway. Ever since Harry Potter's second endeavored breakout, Cho's head had been swirling with vehemence. "How is Harry doing?"

Cho spun around. Scarlett was quite surprised to find Cho with a smile depressed on her face.

"Oh just fine, just fine." Cho simpered. "Come here, precious. Let me show you something."

"Oh milady, the way you operate things is just so..." Scarlet broke off, hunting for the right word, for it had been harassing her brain for days at a time. "just so ingenious. But I need to decipher something."

"Go ahead." Cho said.

Scarlet bit her lip. How was she to word out on how she was inquisitive of Cho's conspiracy?

"How is it that you can generate such unique and fastidious dreams? I mean, they are so exquisite. How do you create such a thing?"

Cho smiled at Scarlet amiably, but with a trace of acidity.

"Dreams." She exhaled. "The state of a mind marked by abstraction or release from reality. Yes, it may seem complex, but to produce a dream is in point of fact reasonably straightforward."

Cho retreated from Scarlet and withdrew into a room for a brief instant.

"What is _that_?" Scarlet questioned when Cho resurfaced from the room with a flagon of mauve tinted fluid.

"This," Cho smirked at the glass. "is a dream. Well actually it is not. Dreams are somewhat intricate. You must have a visualization of the dream to allow its fabrication."

"So how do you make a dream?" Scarlet asked.

Cho chuckled.

"Watch" she murmured. Transporting the flagon to a cauldron, Cho leisurely drained the flagon of its fillings. Whatever was in the cauldron fizzed and hissed as the pale purple liquor converged with it.

"Where is my pensieve Scarlet?" Cho asked in a commanding sort of way.

Scarlet hurried from the room, swiftly returning with a silver basin in her arms.

"Give it here." Cho instructed.

Setting the pensieve onto the table, Scarlet viewed on as Cho elevated her wand to her head, causing a hoary juice to pour into the basin.

"Now what?"

"Stop talking!" Cho snapped.

Scarlet pursed her lips as Cho hauled the pensieve to the cauldron. Setting the pensieve into a vertical direction, the pensieve was shortly consumed of its substances.

"_Feeliepeliusous_!" Cho cried, patting the cauldron with her wand.

Scarlet observed a burgundy mist drift ascend from the cauldron.

"_This_ is a dream!" Cho said jubilantly.

"So what do you do with it?"

"What do you think?"

Scarlet stared in admiration as Cho's wand consumed the vapor.

"_Portaliflow Luna Potter_." Cho hissed. The miasma gushed from Cho's wand and disappeared from sight.

"Now what?" Scarlet asked.

"We wait." Cho said smugly. "The haze will descend into Luna's brain and when she falls into slumber later tonight, well let's just say that there will be a whole batch of screaming in the next hours of darkness."

Scarlet snickered. She had always thought that her head was exceedingly knowledgeable. But now she knew better. Cho wasn't just intelligent. She was brilliant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO **_NOOOOOO_**!'

Tonks and Hermione blasted into Luna's room. Her face was smothered with three different shades of white and sweat oozed down Luna's face, combined with an unsullied collection of tears.

"Luna, Luna, wake up! Tonks! Go get Lady Focks." Hermione directed.

It had been a phenomenon that Lady Lucia Focks had discovered the famished, depleted group on her daily amble. She had been jovial to let Remus, Tonks, Hermione, and Luna into her snug and pleasant bungalow. Of course, considering that it only bore three bedrooms, one bathroom, and a den and kitchen, it left the foursome no choice but to share rooms. Tonks and Lupin dozed in one room while Hermione and Luna roomed in the other.

Lucia Focks was a benevolent, aged woman at the ripe ol' age of 73. Needless to say, she was also a muggle. Luna was quick to notice that her house displayed no indication of a magical aura. They were all thwarted with this, but did not nitpick about concealing their wands.

It had been later that night when Luna plunged into one more, menacing and corrupt reverie. Once more the dark silhouette had emerged. Once more had he or she had forced Luna to begin scurrying away into a ocean of blackness. Luna couldn't see, hear, taste, anything! But water besieged her, refusing to discharge her of its grip. Luna had started to drown when she saw something so ghastly, she had started screaming in dismay and could not stop.

Harry floated nearby. Blood filterer from his mouth and eyes, his glasses hanging off a single ear. The other one was gone. His chest had been hacked open, and his heart caged by his rip cage was plainly evident. Where his knees and below had been was gone. Bones peeped through the decaying flesh and one of Harry's eyes merely dangled from its socket.

"No! Harry! He's dead, HE'S DEAD!"

Hermione gulped. It was apparent that Luna's hallucinations were getting more gruesome and sinister. If they intensified, then they would surely kill Luna.

"Shush, shush darlin' it's all right." Lady Fock fussed. "You're gonna be OK."

Lupin sped into the room, Tonks close on his heels. Features of concern and anxiety were splashed on their faces.

"Don't you three worry." Lady Focks assured sympathetically. "She's going to be all right. I can see it in her blood."

"Oh well that's a re- wait a minute. You can see?" Hermione cried.

Lady Focks nodded.

"Oh yes." She said briskly. "I am one of the minority that are capable. That is why I took you four into my house. I could vision noble things from you."

"But why do you keep like a muggle?" Tonks inquired. "I mean, you are miles from any human society. Why the hush hush?"

"Just because I am isolated from any vast towns or villages doesn't mean they don't visit me. I receive at least five or more single hunting groups prodding through my woodland in expectations of snaring a deer or perhaps a fowl or two per month. But no such luck. As I – Oh my heavens!"

"What, what is it?" Hermione asked.

Lady Focks glanced at Luna, who was now sleeping serenely. Tears materialized in the old woman's eyes.

"The child." She whispered. "The child that she yields, may not subsist to even take its first breath!"

A/N: Dun, dun, DUN! Tension and suspense! Don't you just love it? Well, I'm off! Hope you enjoyed:)


	8. Going, going, gone

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!! You guys are astounding!!!!! So sorry it took forever to update this, but like my profile says, I was REALLY busy with end of term finals andbesides that, I had writers block. So enjoy, and Happy Thanksgiving!!!! ;o)

Before I forget about this AGAIN, I better do it right now!

Disclaimer: Now do you really think I could be J.K Rowling typing on here when I could be busy writing the sixth book? Seriously.

Ok there I said it. Sorry for the long update. Enjoy!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Going, going, ……… gone

"Luna, one more time. Are you definitely, optimistically alright?"

Luna shrugged off Hermione's question as she nibbled off a piece of a blueberry muffin.

"Go eat a muffin Herms." she verbalized through a mixture of muffin and saliva. "Not only do they fill your stomach, they keep your mouth shut while you masticate."

Tonks snorted into her drink. Hermione, in contrast, scowled.

"Fine. Pay no heed to me. After all, I am just a domineering, mollycoddle woman who minds her friend whose baby could die!!"

Hermione's words ricocheted through the room. Remus tensely picked at his poached eggs whilst Tonks folded her hands and began a game of thumb war. It was at this time that Lady Focks appeared in the room. Scuttling around the room, she didn't even perceive the stress that clogged the room.

"If you depart right away, you ought to reach Trioŭs before twilight. I've packed a basket of provisions, so you shouldn't be famished on your outing. Well, I assume you are all prepared to set out, so if you are completed your breakfast, I shall tidy up the table and you can begin your pursuit."

Gratitude was bestowed to the docile woman afterwards. Tears were cast and hugs were produced. In next to no time, the group of three women and one man were on the road yet again.

Around midday, the lot halted for a concise meal before heading off again.

"It says here that on a little ways is a tributary called Edän. We will need to cross over it in order to reach Trioŭs before dusk." Lupin updated.

"Great and how exactly are we going to cross it Mr. Macho Man?" Hermione rejoined.

Luna knew Hermione was still disturbed with this morning's episode. Theoretically, she didn't blame her. She knew that Hermione was bothered with Luna's state, particularly since she was pregnant. Perhaps a apology could be swapped in its place.

The set sustained their journey, shortly reaching Edän in advance then they had anticipated.

"I will go first to make sure it is safe," Lupin said with authority. Stepping into the frosty water, Lupin made his way across the tributary, not stopping until he was on the other bank.

"I would say it's no less than a foot deep." Lupin calculated. "But I suppose it would be best, and secure if we had one go at a time. Luna, you first."

Luna stepped into the water, expecting the surge to steal her away in any second. Startlingly, it did not come.

"Come on Luna!! Treading water is not saving Harry anytime soon. "

Inhaling deeply, Luna, at a snail's pace, toddled across.

"You next Hermione!"

Hermione, who was quicker than Luna, still strode across the stream leisurely, but made it all the same.

"Tonks, you are next."

It felt like a dream. Actually, more like a nightmare. Tonks had only just made it halfway when a massive current cascaded downstream, drawing with it everything that laid in its path, including Tonks.

"TONKS!!!!!" Luna and Hermione shrieked.

Squandering no time, Lupin loped downstream, Hermione and Luna in his footsteps.

"Remus help me!!!!!" Tonks screamed.

Flanked by dead shrubs and undergrowth, Tonks was scarcely noticeable. But being a Metamorphmagus, her newly turned purple hair was conspicuous through the brush.

"Hold on Tonks, we're coming!!!" Lupin hollered.

"Hurry, I can't grasp this tree root for much longer!!"

Lupind tumbled as close as possible to Tonks. He could have gotten nearer, but the militia of dead plants positioned themselves in his way.

"Here, make use of my cloak." Luna cried hastily.

Lupin chucked one end of Luna's cloak over the brush, yet it was still afar from Tonks.

"I will just have to make a attempt!" Tonks exclaimed over the current's bellowing.

"Don't," Lupin objected. "It's too faraway, you'll……."

But Tonks didn't listen to Lupin's final words. Unleashing herself from the root, she strongly endeavored to seize Luna's cloak. However all efforts were botched.

"TONKS!!!!!!!" Lupin bounded into the water but, it was still too late.

Tonks screamed shrilly, but the screamswere quickly swamped with the water's roar.

"Oh Lupin, Oh oh Lupin!!!" Luna cradled a sniveling Hermione in her arms as a overcome Lupin crawled from the current.

"She was a good lady." He said sullenly. "I will never forget her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Talk was little as the trio walked through the dimming forest later that afternoon. Immense anguish cleaved through their hearts. Tonks was gone, and no one could restore that.

On the outer reaches of Trioŭs, Luna couldn't handle the anxiety any longer and quickly broke away from the group.

What if Harry was dead as well? What if whoever snatched Harry had by now slaughtered hi- No! She wouldn't think such dire concepts!

Parking herself on a tree stump, she screened her face with her hands.

This wasn't happening, this was just a hallucination. She really was at home, cuddling with Harry in front of a inviting fire. Tonks wasn't dead and everyone was happy. Nevertheless, no matter how many times she narrated this, she knew it was a falsehood. Not everyone was happy and Harry had vanished and Tonks was dead.

_Harry was fettered to a wall. His torso was clean of its shirt and his pants draped freely from his slimmed legs. Luna had never seen him so……so dilapidated before._

_Deatheaters penetrated the room and unbound Harry from his self imprisonment._

"_Come Potter……" the voice hissed low and balanced._

_Conducting their detainee to another room, the deatheaters leisurely released him into a cage, somewhat like those for birds only in a greater dimension._

"_It's time for a little one-to-one Harry." this time a woman's voice pierced the air._

"_What about?" Harry asked frigidly._

_A luminous, colorless smile emerged from the shadows much like that of the Cheshire Cat._

"_Why do you scorn me, Harry darling?" the voice whispered. "Why, when I above all others, have loved you for the longest time."_

"_Well that's nice," Harry scoffed. "But my heart belongs to one woman and one woman whom I claim as my wife."_

_Immoral guffaws pealed through the room. _

"_Oh Harry, you were always so funny. What happened to the pubescent boy that I used to know and adore?"_

"_Oh Cmon, that boy was lost a long time ago. To you anyway." Harry growled._

_A wand materialized from the obscurity and Harry withered in pain._

Luna stirred from her sleep, desperate to inform Lupin a very vital something or another.

"Lupin! Hermione!!" Luna cried through the forest and into the clearing where Trioŭs lay.

"What, what is it?" Lupin asked, a apprehensive look on his face.

"Cho!" Luna gasped. "Cho Chang!! She's been leading the deatheater horde! She's the one, Lupin, she's the one!

Lupin's face went bleak. Hermione gawked at Luna in astonishment.

"But, how do you know this?" she questioned timidly.

"In a dream! I had a dream, well more of a vision and Harry was in it. He was bordered by deatheaters and Cho appeared. She's the one, I know it!!"

Hermione cluck her tongue.

"I hate to say this to you Lun," she said softly, "But I'm afraid Cho has never been real keen of you from the start."

"I _know_." Luna grumbled, referring to her earlier days. "Do you really think she obligated me to do her labor in Hogwarts if she really liked me?"

"Say what?!" Lupin exclaimed, infuriated.

"It's a long story." Hermione rattled off. "But to make it short, Cho was a monster to Luna in their Hogwarts days. She made Luna run amuck with things to do. Sort of like a present day Cinderella."

Lupin stared at his foot in sheer detestation.

"Then that lady has got to be stopped." He said wrathfully.

Extracting his wand from under the folds of his cloak, Lupin gave it a little flick before verbalizing, "_Bublicolous_".

A sizeable, lilac bubble arose from the wand's apex.

"Dean Thomas please." Lupin directed.

The bubble commenced in a twist, going faster and faster, until the bubble was merely a mauve color balanced in the air.

Finally it stopped. The color had modified to a light cobalt now, illuminating a small vision of the Auror's office in the core.

Dean Thomas had his head roofed by copious papers. It wasn't until a small "chime rattled its presence that his face was revealed.

"Remus!" he exclaimed, startled by Lupin's call. "How can I help ya?"

"I need you to look through the documents and look for the name of Cho Chang." Lupin instructed. "Then read them for me. Hurry, this is critical."

Dean nodded without inquiring questions and hurried from the room, quickly returning with a beige sachet in one hand.

"Cho Julia Chang." He recited. "Born March 13, 1979 to pureblood parents, Fai and Kwan Chang. Went to Hogwarts at age 11 in 1990. Average grade for all seven years was a C plus. Had many friends and was very well-liked."

"Just get to right after her seventh year." Lupin groaned.

"Ok then. She had to take seventh year over by reason of not making the ranking to graduate. She passed her second year, but was detained for the kidnapping and brutality to Luna Allison Lovegood who later on became Luna Allison Potter. She was sent to Azkaban for five years before being released on probation. Oh my!" Dean gasped.

"What, what is it?" Lupin asked.

Dean stared at the paper.

"Well she was condemned to another three years of probation but she swiftly faded from existence anon. Her probationofficer was aggressively murdered a month later."

Luna and Hermione gasped. It had to have been the act of Cho, they knew it!!

"But, what's even more eerier, is that Cho was less than a year ago spotted by a muggle. And it wasn't in the UK either."

Lupin's face paled. He had a theory of what Dean was going to say, and he realized it wouldn't be good.

"Where?" Hermione inquired.

Dean's face slowly looked up.

"She was spotted in Romania." He breathed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Ok well that's another chapter done. Due to the holidays and school, the next chapter most likely won't be updated until January 2005 or later. Sorry for the long wait and hope you enjoyed!!!!!

Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Happy Holidays :)


	9. Deatheater’s Raid

Deatheater's Raid

Luna strain to fall asleep that night was ineffective as Dean's words replicated through her head.

"Romania." He said, "She was last recognized in Romania."

Her husband disappeared in Romania and her greatest rival was seen there just recently?

Just a nonchalant coincidence?

Luna didn't think so.

A petite kick in Luna's stomach influenced a smile on Luna's lips. Baby Potter had been kicking for several days now, but she had yet to tell Hermione and Lupin about it. It wouldn't be long at this point in time.

The baby maintained its kicking tempo for countless minutes, as Luna was too fatigued to tally them.

"Silly thing." Luna said, giggling to herself. "You're as stubborn as your dad you goof!!!"

"Who are you dubbing as 'goof'?"

Luna's head shot up as Hermione sauntered to her beside.

"Well?" Hermione questioned.

Luna smiled before pointing to her bloated abdomen.

"It's been kicking for a certain amount of days now." She said with enthusiasm.

Hermione grinned gaily at Luna.

"Oh Luna!" she said elatedly, "I'm so happy for you…..and the baby."

Luna smiled considerately before seizing Hermione's hand.

Sinking it to her stomach, she whispered, "I want you to feel it."

There was only silence merged with the patient breathing of the two women. Then…………

"Oh my gosh! I felt it, I felt it!!!" Hermione frolicked around the room, tears of elation brimming at the eyes.

"Hermione!" Luna was rather bewildered with Hermione's eccentric behavior seeing that she was a person who fervently took a dim view of impractical actions produced by adult akin to herself.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, a jubilant note still muddled up in her voice. "But after what Lady Fock said beforehand……."

Luna nodded.

"I understand." She answered. "But you do realize that ……."

"Luna, Hermione!" Lupin rushed into the room "Cmon, we have go to escape this place!"

Lupin's abrupt movements distressed Luna and Hermione.

"Care to tell us what's happening?" Hermione asked curtly.

Lupin disregarded Hermione's question as he yanked the window up. Luna, in contrast, had her eyes pasted on the door.

"Oh. My. God." She cried.

There were no words to portray it. The inn, in which they were staying in, was on fire.

Hermione pursued Luna's petrified stare and screamed in alarm.

"The place's on fire! We're going to die!" Hermione screeched.

"Will you _keep quiet_?!" Lupin barked. "We _are_ going to die, if you don't get rational!"

Hermione, who had always been one to be intellectual, was vastly affronted by this, but did not make another peep.

"Luna, you go first." Lupin commanded, grabbing a spare pillow and disrobing it of its case. "Hermione, stuff food into this."

Seizing Luna's hand, he pulled her to the window, where the gravel avenue waited below.

"Go on Luna." Lupin said hastily. "I'm going to wait for Hermione. What are you waiting for? Go on!!!"

"I-I-I-I can't Lupin." Luna whispered, her eyes enlarging in trepidation.

"And why not?"

"Because there are deatheaters waiting down below."

Lupin looked, and to his bewilderment, she was right. Approximately a dozen or more deatheaters were lurking below, just waiting for the instant when Luna would be soaring from the pane.

"Damn it!" Lupin roared. Now he knew. This wasn't a mishap. This was, undeniably, an attack.

"Now what?" Luna cried anxiously.

Luna had on no account felt so fr

ightened as she did right then. Deatheaters on her right, a blistering inferno to her left, no breakout amid.

"Why the hell are we standing here?" Hermione unexpectedly burst out. "We are witches and a wizard for crying out loud. We can apparate!"

"Good thinking!" Lupin praised Hermione approvingly. "Let's meet in the marketplace. We should be far enough from here."

Luna closed her eyes and heard two, blaring pops crack.

"Market" she thought hurryingly to herself. "Meet Lupin and Hermione in the market."

The air gushed past her. The firestorm's bellows disappear and were quickly substituted with the cricket's mating summon.

Opening her eyes, Luna produced a cry of distress as she stared at her backdrop.

"This isn't the Trioŭs marketplace." Luna exclaimed. This is –"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you seen Luna?" Lupin questioned Hermione .

She shook her head.

"I was going to ask you that." She responded.

"Oh geez…." Lupin stared around the tiny marketplace. "She could be anywhere."

"I knew she should have studied her apparation before receiving the examination." Hermione said.

Right before her seventh year, Luna had taken the apparation exam. Hermione had drilled her about studying for weeks but Luna had something to her that made her apparating, to some extent, uncanny. She would from time to time think of a place, but journey to another one. Whether it was fear, or anger, or who knows what, no one knew.

"Don't be hard on her." Lupin scolded. "I'm sure whatever happened wasn't her fault."

Hermione grunted. She didn't want to trust him, but she realized that Lupin was correct. Luna would never pull a feat on them. The only question now was………where was she??

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean, they aren't inside?" Cho screeched intensely. "Find them, FIND THEM!!!"

"I'm sorry." Scarlet apologized. "But they aren't in there. The fire must have exterminated them."

Cho rolled her eyes.

"Yes they did." She said sardonically. "And I love Luna with all my heart."

The deatheaters stopped what they were doing to gawk at Cho.

"Get back to work." Cho snarled.

"They're out there, and wherever they are, we'll be waiting." Cho said spitefully searching the neighboring woods with her eyes as if the trio would pop out of it any minute.

"Milady, Mr. Potter wishes to speak with you." a deatheater stated.

Cho scowled. Turning to Scarlet, she demanded, "Watch over the search. Return when it is finished and report to me right away. If you don't, there'll be hell to pay."

Scarlet nodded vigorously. Cho left without another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm lost," Luna thought desolately. "I'm lost, oh yes I'm lost."

It was definitely correct. Luna was mislaid in this……this…….this well, place.

She had walked through this terrain seeking for any indications of other life subsisting in this location. But she had no such luck.

Luna contorted her attractive face as a flare of pain slithered through her spine. Ever since she had disembarked in this area, a blast or two would burn through her body.

"Please, please don't make me yield my child here." Luna thought upsettingly. This was just what she needed. Having contractions in the middle of _this_ with no one around for miles.

Trees behind her quivered, rattling their noisy rumpus.

"Who's there?" Luna asked vigilantly.

A hand emerged from the trees. As an alternative for its regular color, the hand bore mauve skin.

Luna gasped. She faltered over a boulder before jade hands rescued her.

"T-t-thank you." Luna stuttered her thanks.

"No need to articulate your gratitude. Your vigor and benefits are adequate."

Luna stared into the eyes of the two centaurs. The mauve one was a female while the jade was the sex of a male.

"Who are you?" she asked vaguely.

The male bobbed his head at his cohort.

"That is Velei." He said civilly. "I am acknowledged as Srok. May perhaps we possess your forename?"

"Luna. Luna Potter." Luna said. "Do you know where I am?"

"Yes." Velei answered. Her accent, disparate Srok's sonorous, rich accent, was shrill, but with the sound of a bluebird's song mixed within. "You, my friend, are in The swamps of Brazil."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay!!!!! I actually finished this chapter before December ended!!! I'm so happy!!! starts dancing and singing with joy Ok now you can REVIEW!!!!

(Just a little memo on the centaurs: Just because the centaurs in the Harry Potter books are skeptical of people doesn't mean they have to be in my story. You'll learn more about Srok and Velei in the next chapter, promise! ;D )

Adieu!!


	10. Chronicle of the Centaurs

SO SO SO sorry this story is so late!!! First there were last minute tests in school before Christmas vacation, then I had to go visit my relatives for two weeks, like 1500 miles from my computer, then I got sick and I think I have more excuses, but I'll leave it at there. So here's my next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Chronicle of the Centaurs

By and by, obscurity came upon them, yielding shadows from nowhere and smothering the ginger-colored dusk with a shell of sinister black.

Luna, as you would expect, was blinded in the dark. However centaurs were excellent beings. As they were more habituated to the hours of darkness, both Velei and Srok could perceive, while vaguely, what rested in front of them.

"Srok?" Luna murmured. Fatigue had captured her body quicker than she had thought. "Where are we going?"

"Be mute precious," Velei soothed. "Our destination sits only a diminutive expanse away."

Luna desired to bicker, but lethargy paid its price upon her and she did not say anything. Closing her eyes, Luna permitted Srok to convey her to their native soil, wherever that was.

When she opened her eyes, a landscape of unutterable portrayal laid before her. Luscious shrubbery flecked the velvety ground while palm trees shielded unsullied meadows. In the backdrop, a magnificent waterfall stood, it's chaste water cascading down, cleansing each rock it brushed. Blossoms speckled the meadows and fruit dangled helplessly from trees.

"Wow." Luna breathed. But 'wow' was not enough to depict this vivid scene.

"Greetings to our modest habitat." Srok said with good cheer. "Our home and your residence for the time being."

Luna could simply gawk as Srok laid her down in a patch of Evening Glories. Velei presented Luna with some nuts and a banana.

"Consume these," she said caringly. "You must be famished. After all, you did not digest any provisions while we trekked."

Luna enthusiastically acquired the food, keenly savoring the vinegary taste of the nuts in the first mouthful.

Night was enchanting as Luna slept without a sole incident to perturb her. Flanked by both centaurs, she was kept snug and secure.

It was the first shaft of bullion sunbeams that roused Luna from her sleep. Treading quietly past the somnolent centaurs to the tepid hospitality of the serene waterfall in which she cleansed herself.

As she dined on a breakfast of seasoned fruit and acorns, a question that had lurked within her head ever since she had disembarked in this jungle. Was she going to stay here for good??

If Srok were some type of physic, then that would give reasons for how he knew what Luna had brought to mind.

"Don't worry Little One. You shall depart this site of abundant rainwater." Srok ensured.

Luna nodded meekly. This was not the first time this had come to pass. If truth were told, she had done it countless times with an anonymous cause.

"Srok, Velei may I ask you a question??"

Both centaurs glimpsed at each other, insecurity darkening their eyes, but they did not pronounce anything to rebuff Luna's question.

"What do you wish to request of us?" Velei ask subtly.

Luna gazed at her feet.

"I want to know," she said, her hands tousled together. "How come you are so gracious when centaurs are to be aloof and hardhearted with regard to humans?"

Velei sighed forlornly as Srok's brawny body fell saggy.

"My precious," Velei murmured sullenly, "this fable you must not convey to any of your nature." She waited until Luna nodded her head, illustrating her conformity. "This is not one of those tales of fairy that your folk fancy to pass on. It is a saga of gloom and immense desolation."

"As you know, we are centaurs. What you possibly will not know is that centaurs of the twelfth century were benevolent and generous as many hope them to be. Centaurs reigned the world for many a century before humans arose. We were deemed as deities. It was rather humorous to have you humans bow before us but we were obliged of your help and in return we assisted you."

Srok took over.

"Nevertheless, pleasant things amend as the four, yearly spells." He said somberly. "Humans unearthed their secreted vigor and their assessments of us amended as well. They brawled against the centaurs. We were distraught with the changes yet did nothing about them. We were regarded as gods, may I remind you, and needed not worry until it was at the last. The sovereign centaur, Phite was his forename, was questioned various times about the insurrection of the persons. He guaranteed us that we were safe. After all, who was more potent, the scrawny humans or the stalwart centaurs? But Phite's fair merriment concluded impulsively. The humans grew fervent by each passing day and in next to no time all that sat on the throne was Phite's blood-spattered head."

"The centaur realm was flared with wrath at the poor-minded humans. The crusade between the magical people, as they were yet to dub themselves with the forename wizard, persisted for countless years. If I recall, it was 103 years of brutal battle before the centaurs relented. But their resentment of the human being still flew high. Ferkin, great-grandson of the late Phite, pledged that all affairs between humankind and centaurians were to be deceased. And so it was that way."

"But there is something I don't understand," Luna queried. "If centaurs loathed us so much, why do you console me?"

Velei made herself heard before Srok could reply.

"Ferkin wasn't the only great-grandson of Phite. He had a younger brother, Gerg. Gerg affirmed that the only way to subsist in a world such as this was concord. Peace was the key for the bolt, the remedy to a protracted conflict. This perturbed Ferkin and in consequence, he pushed Gerg and his kin into ostracism."

"How vile!" Luna cried, aghast.

Srok and Velei together nodded.

"Yes," Srok said forlornly. "Expulsion into the tropical forests of Brazil."

Luna gasped.

"If Gerg and his family were exiled here," she said, stunned. "That must mean, that must mean you are interrelated to Gerg, which makes both of you regal!"

"_If_ our empire still survived to subsist." Srok said wryly. "So we justly aren't. But true, Gerg was our great-great-great-great-great grandfather. He taught his brood to be benign towards humans. Afterwards it was passed down through each dawn of a new one."

Luna started to open her mouth, but Velei interjected.

"My dear, you may bear vast commiseration for myself and Srok, but do not put them into words. It is time for you to return to your folk. They have need of you, not like us. We relish our atmosphere. Now set off, farewell dear Luna, farewell."

Tears clouded Luna's eyes as she embraced Velei and Srok for the ultimate time.

"I'll miss you." Luna whispered into Velei's ear.

"Aye, and so shall we in return." Velei murmured back.

Luna twirled around. She didn't risk turning back around, for fear that her tears would expose her sorrow for leaving her beloved friends.

Closing her eyes, Remus and Hermione darted into view. Where were they? Was everything safe and sound with them?

"Oh Herms, Remus," she said mutely. "Let me return to you."

There was a rush of quick air. The earth plunged from under her shooting back up, swift and firm into her feet.

Luna opened her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"See, I told you it was simple." Cho said smugly. "Harry doesn't know who or where he is. This could get awfully significant."

The nearest deatheater bowed to her in admiration.

"I was wrong." he admitted. "And you were correct. So Harry has amnesia. Now what do we do??"

Cho smiled nastily. Oh yes. She had PLENTY of ideas to accomplish with Forgetful Harry. Now the snag was where to begin.

The scheme hit Cho's head as soon as she had asked herself that question. The ideal way to divide Luna and Harry perpetually.

"Take me to him instantly." she said swiftly. Strolling over to her coffer, she jabbed through it, evidently searching for something.

"Aha!" she cried triumphantly, yanking a small, dark-tinted box from its hideaway.

Opening it, she wasted no time sliding its possession onto her finger.

"Milady, may I ask why you wear an engagement ring?" one of the deatheaters questioned cagily.

"Of course." Cho beamed. "Because I am going to brainwash unfortunate Harry to think that _I_ am his fiancé."

The throng of deatheaters gasped with approval.

Cho smiled cordially at her fellow recruits before traveling to the dungeons where an ill-fated Harry awaited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry precious, are you all right?" a tender voice murmured into his ear.

Harry opened his eyes. Where was he? Why were people clad in black robes enclosing around him? Who was Harry?

"Ohhh," Harry groaned, rubbing his throbbing head. What had happened to him that he had to obtain this agonizing headache?

"Oh Harry, I'm so thankful you're all right!" The raven-haired woman beside him sighed.

"Who are you? Have we met before?" Harry asked.

The woman sighed once again.

"Oh Harry, I was terrified that you wouldn't remember. I'm Cho, your fiancé."

He had a fiancé?? Since when? Harry struggled to recollect, but it was unachievable. Cho must actually be his soon-to-be-bride then!"

"Do you know what happened to me love?" Harry asked, stilling massaging his head.

Cho watched him dolefully.

"Oh Harry you had such a tragic mishap!" she said sorrowfully. "We were walking back to the bedroom when you saw something out the window. It was a Jobberknoll, you know, the small birds with blue specks and only makes sounds at the instant of bereavement. You pulled yourself closer for a nearer view, but you fell and hit your head. Oh precious! As long as you are all right, my heart is satisfied!"

As Cho compressed her lips upon his, Harry perceived that something was erroneous with Cho's story. But he didn't let that thought linger for long as he began to return the kiss to his beloved.

A/N: Yes! Another chapter completed!! Yay!! Sorry for the long update. I'll try to update sooner. PLEASE review!! You are my inspiration, really! Thanks if you do!

Adieu!!


	11. The Uncanny Seer

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You all were so kind! So thanks! And MeyaRose, thanks for telling me that. I'll keep that in mind if I decide to write about centaurs again. :)**

**Now on with the chapter!**

Chapter 11: The Uncanny Seer

A combination of sand and pebbles kneaded her body as the water draped over her like a blanket. Her hair was jumbled with a variety of different weeds and grazes peppered her skin. Yet she remained asleep in a deep blackout.

She had once thought that death awaited her at the finish of the tributary. In truth, she indeed thought she _was_ dead, but isn't it rather out of the question to be deceased if you could _think_?

Perhaps, eventually she would die. Or, perhaps not. Time would tell.

-

Hermione sat inaudibly next to Remus as they traversed through the opaque and mud-spattered hills. The woodland reclined behind them and they were on to greater destinations.

They had had no alternative except for persisting on their extensive expedition. They had searched the rural community in worthless hopes that they could find Luna. Regrettably, they failed greatly and were forced to progress. Their hopes in finding Harry now, were squat.

"Some escapade this is turning into." Hermione thought gloomily. "First we suffer the loss of Tonks, then Luna. Now it's just myself and Remus."

They had been permitted to acquire horses and a cart to voyage in by the village's blacksmith. He had been extremely kindhearted towards them when he learned of their losses and expedition and told them that his brother resided in the next settlement. There, they could leave the cart and horses.

"Hermione," Remus glanced at her, unease dwelling in his eyes. "We're just about to enter Jôroūe. Want to stop for a bit to dine on?"

Hermione stared ahead of her. Edifices extended over the horizon. She mulled over bypassing brunch, but her stomach had been complaining for the last five minutes and she didn't want to make it in the least crosser.

"All right." Hermione said, stroking her deprived abdomen gently.

-

"Here ya'll go, carrot potage with a slice of spiced bread for the lady, and some fowl wings for the guy. That'll be 9 galleons please."

As Remus prodded through his robes for some cash, Hermione glanced at the map. The blacksmith's town was a muggle town and the next one would be also. Which meant that they would be fated to walk again in………..

Hermione glimpsed at the atlas again. 2 miles. In less than 2 miles they would have to turn in their horses and cart to the blacksmith's brother and it was all downhill from there.

As she sipped her broth, Hermione mused over what was happening. When they salvaged Harry, _if_ they salvaged Harry, what would happen? Would they return to England and resume their lives? Or would they lament the losses of Luna and Tonks and remain in Romania for the rest of their lives?

Remus hurried through his wings. Hermione watched him caringly. He had lost so much in his life. His two best friends were dead, his other friend had deceived him and now rested in Azkaban, he had to live the atrocious life of a werewolf, and now his bride was passed on. She longed to just reach over and clasp his hand. Hold it until the sun died and the stars gashed the sky.

"Hermione, Herms!"

"Huh? What? What do you want? Huh?"

Remus stared at Hermione oddly.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head wearily. "I could have sworn that you were ogling at me but I must have been picturing things. I didn't sleep well last night so my brain's lacking oxygen this afternoon."

"Did anyone sleep well in that ball of hay?" Hermione thought, thinking back to their resting place the night before in the blacksmith's hangar.

"Well, shall we be going?" Lupin said resignedly, plucking a galleon out of his pouch and slapping it on the table.

Hermione opened her mouth to have a word, but boisterous laughter interjected.

"DO YOU HAVE NO PRAGMATISM! I AM A SEER! YOU MUST BE SURE OF ME!"

However, the laughter just persevered, growing nosier and nosier at each passing minute.

"RELIEVE YOURSELVES OF YOUR JESTING MIRTH! I AM A SEER, ARE YOUR EARS HARD OF HEARING TO THAT! I AM A SEER!"

"Sure you are Mariah," one man chortled. "And I'm a nymph."

IT'S MYRA YOU INJUDICIOUS BASTARD! IT'S MYRA!"

"Right, whatever." the man yawned. "Well, I best be off. I'll remember to scour my storerooms of any………… rabies-infested dixies Miranda. Farewell dear Seer!"

Quipping laughter ricocheted through the eatery as the horde exited the place. Hermione pulled a considerate face, but as she turned to look at the distraught woman, she realized what all the uproar was about.

Her russet hair was scrappily pulled back into a slopping chignon. Lifeless blossoms draped in her muddle of hair and plenty of robes and scarves were bundled upon her. Two repugnant, scarlet cowboy boots sat upon her feet, while several ornaments and trinkets decorated her attire. Indisputably, Hermione could see why the crowd had guffawed at her. She was plainly bizarre.

Hermione was contemplating to follow the crowd's footsteps and head out the door, but Lupin, who had also perceived the episode, had other ideas.

"Are you ok?" Lupin asked, concerned with the woman's wellbeing.

She glanced up at him. Besides the water forming in her eyes, she looked disheartened and poignant.

"Why do you," she said leisurely, "care about my benefits of vigor when I acquire additional potential beyond your minor ones?"

Lupin shrugged.

"Just asking," he said. "I was just wondering why those killjoys thought you were bogus. I guess they were right."

Turning to leave, Lupin started to walk away, but the woman, Myra, called out.

"No, wait!" she said frenziedly. "Do not deem those falsehoods as such, as they are exceedingly erroneous! I am a Distinguished Seer! One of the possessed minorities! Do not confound my elite capabilities as fictitious, for they are not! Do not join that horde of swanking multitudes but depend on my powers to –"

It was too much for Hermione. Why, this lady was as crack-headed as Professor Trelawny had once been!

Myra tapered her eyes into slits.

"Why does the One scoff me as such?" she said heatedly.

Hermione attempted to keep a straight face, but all efforts failed.

"I'm…..sorry," she bellowed with laughter. "But you sound just like a flake! It's so true you are one!"

Lupin glanced at Myra.

"I'm afraid she _does_ have a point," he said amicably. "You certainly do not…..er…… appear as one."

Myra cupped her face with her hands.

"Ohhhhhh despair!" she blubbered. "What does come of this? Am I to be fated as a misfortunate essence! Will I die a horrendous fate? Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhh!"

"I think it's time that we better leave." Hermione murmured into Lupin's ear.

"I think you're right."

It was at the door, when Myra's voice distorted from the feeble and scrawny to one of dilution and immense.

"_THE DESCENDANT OF THE DARK LORD'S SUBJUGATOR _

_HAS YET TO ARRIVE. BUT ENDURE NO TERROR AS THE BABE WILL_

_BRING END TO THE DARKNESS AND ORIGIN OF THE LIGHT._

_ALL WILL BE SERENE WHEN THIS SO DAY APPEARS. MANY WILL EXPIRE_

_ON THIS ONE DATE. MANY WILL SUFFER PAIN, NOT BODILY BUT EMOTIONALLY CAUSED BY THIS UNIQUE TIME. ONLY WHEN THE BIRTH OF_

_THIS ONE, THIS ONE, WILL THE OLD TIME CRASH AND THE NEW TIME_

_BEGIN._"

Hermione's heart froze. Once upon a time it had been _Harry_ who had vanquished the Dark Lord. Which meant………

"Remus," she asked halfheartedly, "Is it, Luna's child that Myra talks of?"

Lupin turned. For the first time, Hermione was distressed to find a type of fatigue and rout swimming in his eyes.

"I'm afraid she is Herms." he said sadly. "I'm afraid she is."

"So what are we going to do with her?" Hermione asked, indicating Myra.

"I'm afraid we have no choice but to bring her along for the ride."

-

"What do you mean, they're not here!" Luna virtually screeched.

The blacksmith shook his head.

"You heard me," he said brusquely. "They spent the night, but left swiftly in the early morning."

Luna's shoulders slumped. She had spent the whole day hunting for her friends and she had just missed them!

"Now what!" she cried to no one in specific.

"Ya know," the blacksmith unexpectedly uttered. "I tol' 'em to take me horses and cart to me brother in Hónreë. If ya hurry, ya migh' just catch 'em."

Luna cried with joy. Before she could restrain herself, she ran over and kissed the man.

"Oh thank you!" she say blissfully.

"Do that again and I migh' give ya some food 'n' a 'orse to take."

Luna grinned.

"You've got yourself a deal." she said, holding her hand out.

With an inane grin plaster on his face, the blacksmith shook it, signaling their union.

"Soon," Luna thought merrily. "Soon I'll be with Hermione and Lupin and Harry again and everything will be right."

If Luna had seen what was coming in the future, she would be petrified, very petrified indeed.

**So how was it? I was extremely bored this weekend so I wrote it. Hope you enjoyed it! I hope you all really enjoy Myra as much as I like writing about her. I love making her so harebrained and weird. She's going to be a BIG part of this story so………**

**Ok enough chitchat. Until next time!**

**Bye! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **


	12. The Reviled One

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! You guys are marvelous! Reviews are like getting candy! So thanks and hopefully you'll enjoy this next chapter :o)**

Chapter 12: The Reviled One

Her eyes opened to a world of shrubbery and ecology. A bed of sand morsels laid beneath her as flaccid leaves swathed her.

Sticks were snared with her disarrayed hair. Mire caked her body. If she had slept merely a little longer, she would have become nature herself.

Rising into a ninety-degree angle, she groaned softly. Where was she? How had she gotten here? Nevertheless, most importantly, where was everybody?

Her legs pulsated with pain as she rose.

"Never," she told herself resolutely. "never reside on your back for several days."

Following her immersing in the river to cleanse herself of her muddy layer, she glanced around, as if searching for something to help her find her way.

Now the question was, how did she find her way back to society?

-

"A pina colada milady?"

Cho smiled sweetly at the deatheater. Seizing a goblet, she drank it, satisfied with its piquancy and satisfied with her life.

Everything was perfectly perfect. With Harry's amnesia, it made things ten times superior. Harry would return to her side as he had once done before in her sixth year at Hogwarts and once Luna and her newborn were stamped out of the picture, Harry would be all hers, forever and continuously.

"Madam?"

Slopping much of her drink onto her mauve robes, Cho glowered wrathfully at the cowering deatheater.

"I do believe the ancients crafted such a thing as _knocking_, you brainless git!" she barked.

The deatheated hung his head in admission of guilt.

"My apologies Milady." he said ruefully. "But the Boss has desired for your company."

Cho's heart paused with a vile pound. No, not now! Things were going impeccably, marvelously. But when it came to Him, nothing was perfect and nothing went marvelously.

She glared at the deatheater, although Cho merged the antagonism that glittered in her eyes with a sentiment that he had never seen contained. Something that petrified him to a great extent. Something like …… trepidation.

"Tell Him," she said croakily after a drawn out hiatus. "tell Him that I will present myself in short time."

The deatheater nodded, illustrating his understanding before leaving the room and a very distressed Cho behind.

-

"My Lord," she bowed, her head bent in utter admiration.

"So, you finally decided to bestow yourself to my presence." He spoke mellifluously.

"My Lord," Cho stopped dead. How was she to put this to Him? "My Lord, things have altered. We have custody of Harry Potter and….."

"Good," He said contentedly. "And what of Luna Potter?"

Cho swallowed.

"My Lord," she said gradually. "She, she still lingers in the outside world."

His eyes thinned and His mouth twisted into a repulsive sneer.

"Cho Julia Chang." He said scornfully. "Do you ridicule me?"

"Never My Lord."

"LIER!" He roared, forcing Cho to cringe. 'I DO BELIEVE MY COMMANDS WERE TO BRING _BOTH_ HARRY AND LUNA ALIVE TO ME! STILL YOU SIMPLY FETCH ME HARRY! WHAT DO I APPEAR TO BE? SOME PAWN IN YOUR IMPRACTICAL GAME! I AM _NOT_ TO BE USED CHO! YOU KNOW THAT! IN TWO DAYS TIME, I WANT LUNA IN MY HANDS BY DAY'S END. NO MORE DEPLORABLE EXCUSES!"

Cho withdrew apprehensively from the infuriated Boss. Why her? Why was everything her liability?

"Of course My Lord." she said meekly. "I will do of what you ask."

"Good." He said, his voice now composed. "Now leave me! And don't reappear unless you bear Luna with you."

Cho nodded civilly and scurried from the room. Damn Him! Two days! It was like finding a lone shrimp in a limitless and vacant sea. Virtually unattainable! Yet she was required to do it………..or else.

"What do you thing this is, nap time!" Cho growled at a huddled set of deatheaters. "I want you to find Luna Potter and find her NOW!"

The cluster quivered under Cho's fiery gaze but they began to carry out their task.

"Milady, what's the matter? What did He say to you?" Scarlet asked, rushing to Cho's striding side.

"Scarlet," Cho turned to Scarlet, her eyes tapered into slits. "I want you to head this pursuit for Luna. Kill whatever you want and burn anything that impedes your course. Let _nothing_ block your path!"

Scarlet nodded, signaling her agreement. Gesturing at several deatheaters, she promptly left, the deatheaters behind her.

Cho smiled a satisfied smile. Within a matter of hours, if the deatheaters did their work, Luna would be theirs.

-

Harry laid on his divan. His eyes were encumbered with exhaustion, but his mind was on extreme alert. Was he truly engaged this raven-haired lady called Cho? Had they once upon a time fallen in love with the other? Then why did his mind think of blond hair? And where did those gemstone cerulean eyes come from?

He rolled over, clasping at his throbbing head stiffly. Why did his head smart so much?

These were unfathomable questions that he couldn't resolve. They reeled in his head, never originating, and never ceasing. They were specters, irking his head, regardless of his efforts to turn from them. He was a hamster in its wheel. He could run and run eternally, but the blonde-haired bombshell stuck to his mind like paste. Until he could decipher the enigma of this exquisite woman, he would be bamboozled with her vision for a long while.

"Beloved!"

Harry twisted his head to the possessor of the melodic voice.

"Cho, sweetie, what's wrong?" Harry asked, perceiving the expression of anxiety fastened to her face.

Cho smiled (a considerably feeble one too Harry noticed).

"Oh Harry precious, don't bother yourself about me. Let's think of other things…… much…… gratifying things."

Cho smiled a sturdier smirk as she plucked apart her indigo robes to reveal –

Harry groaned with amusement. The little, black dress! A man's beloved wish on his cherished wife-to-be!

Cho smiled stunningly as her tongue slinked leisurely into his mouth. The kiss what compassionately velvety, yet an indefinite acidity was soaked in. Whatever it was, Harry did not know nor care, as his one attention was sitting right next to him. Rolling onto his other side, Harry's mouth rushed into a smile as he responded to Cho's extraordinary touch.

-

Her legs screamed with pain and her head seemed lightheaded. Trees developed in her course, wherever she was going, and all she could observe was green, green and more of this appalling green.

She halted. What had that abrupt blast been?

But her brain had not a minute of thought before anguished screams emitted from everywhere. Men's bellows, women's shrieking, children's bawling, all mixed into a ball of clamor.

Treading feet echoed behind her. Without a waste of a moment, she hurdled behind several shrubs.

"The amount of deceased?"

"Roughly 53, milady."

"Good, good. You heard Lady Chang's words. Kill them all, excepting the heavy with child. Bring them to me. I will ensure of them individually."

Her throat blazed with anger at the cloaked woman. How dare she! Slaughtering brood, gentlemen, and women like lambs at a carnage warehouse. She wasn't evil, she was…… a lunatic! Chaotic!

"Tell the deatheaters to take the settlement however they want as long as the whole lot is annihilated. You heard me, go!"

She swallowed brusquely. Deatheaters, an auror's worst nightmare, besides Voldemort.

So they were back. And stronger than ever.

-

This was a hallucination. It had to be.

Luna had roused to darkness. She realized that night hadn't come in advance, but that the shadows were fabricated from a swarm. Immoral-looking, dark-cloaked, sinister people.

"Ahhh, the sleeping beauty awakes." one said scornfully.

Laughter ricocheted through the crowd as Luna quivered with alarm. Who were these people? Where had they come from? Where was her –

Luna muffled a scream as she looked beyond the pack. Positioned on the ground, its hide stained a horrendous, dark scarlet, laid her horse. Her _dead_ horse.

"Remorseful for your slain horsie?" another deatheater ridiculed. "Oh poor baby, boo boo!"

The crowd growled with mirth, but Luna's heart swelled wrathfully. How could they! What had she and it done to them that they would assassinate such a naive animal!

Luna stumbled to her feet, but unpredictably a deatheater thrust her back down.

Luna shot a look of daggers at him, but he merely laughed gaily.

"No more practical jokes as we only have a specified sum of time." A deatheater, whom Luna supposed as the leader of this cluster, said. "Come, little lady. It's time that we take an expedition, a _long_ expedition. Do you like trips missy? Cause you're going on one."

"Oh no I'm not." Luna said resolutely. Getting back on her feet, she said mulishly, "I'm not going anywhere with you freaks. Tell you what? Get someone to play stand-in for me to go with you on your _expedition_."

The deatheater scowled.

"I don't think so missy." he said annoyingly. "The Lady **_precisely_** asked for a blonde-haired babe pregnant with a little roaster. Now get going!"

Luna was about to bluntly refuse, but the head of a wand prodded her back compellingly, and she had no choice but to walk to her pending misfortune.

**Yay! Another chapter finished, and one less to go! Now get your keyboard out and REVIEW! If you don't , there will be trouble to pay! Just kidding. But please do review. So…..**

**See ya!**


	13. Taken Prisoner

**To the people who DID review, thanks:o) To those of you who DIDN'T, please do! So…enjoy and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AT THE END!**

Chapter 13: Taken Prisoner

She observed the landscape in definite flabbergast. Corpses were everywhere. They peppered the hills, blackened and immobile with the reek of decay beginning to imbue the already-smoke-filled air. Razed structures that were formerly quarters for the deceased were now nothing but scorched woodpiles. What was once an appealing community was now just a landfill site.

She shook her head in wrath. Those reckless deatheaters were to hold accountable! Various lives had been pilfered today and they enjoyed it as if the slaughters were a sport! If she had anything to do with it, she would ensure that there unquestionably would be hell to pay!

Attempting not to glance at a child's blood-spattered body, she stepped over it and ran from the grisly place.

They all had once thought that evil had been conquered. Now she knew, that they had been erroneous, very erroneous indeed.

-

"Did you hear me, Blondy?" the deatheater sneered edgily. "I said activate that brainless head of yours and get a move on!"

Luna opened her eyes with lack of enthusiasm. Had this been only a delusion, she would be home right now, nestled in the warmhearted arms of her beloved. Yet, like all her hopes and dreams, this one was bogus.

Luna's mouth opened to counter back with a retort when a streak of pain enclosed through her head.

"Are there any juices streaming in that vacant head of yours?" the deatheater barked heatedly. "Good grief, this is worse than instructing a kid the Avada Kevadra curse!"

Luna rubbed her inflamed head soothingly. For a wallop, it had been quite a blow!

"HELLO!" the deatheater bellowed into her ear. "DID YOUR RECKLESS HEARD GET OUT OF DREAM WORLD YET? GET MOVING!"

Luna's heart stubbornly rejected the deatheaters words. But her head told her otherwise. So, very grudgingly, she started to walk.

"Finally!" the deatheater exclaimed hotly.

The multitude walked silently. Luna enclosed a confidential strategy to flee from these coldblooded beings. Now the only snag was if it were to thrive or fall short. Slinking the point of her wand from under the shelter of her wrap, she positioned it behind her and waited.

"Geez Swithers, did you have to do that?" one of the deatheaters rumbled.

His cohort looked at him in puzzlement.

"Do what Lee?" Swithers asked.

"THIS!" Lee roared, casting his wand out in front of him. "_Pincheiledio_!"

Swithers yelped as his body was nipped and tweaked.

"Hey," the lead deatheater snapped at the backbiting twosome. "Stop being 3-year-olds and get moving!"

But the leader's words were deaf as the duo's brawl merely blared.

With a grunt of aggravation, the leader merged with the bickerers.

"_Now_!" her mind screamed. Confirming that everyone was viewing the clash, she started sprinting in the opposite direction.

"Now listen to me," the head said, rebuking the infuriated deatheaters. "If I have to tell you one more –"

"LOOK! THERE SHE GOES! THE GIRL'S ESCAPING!" a voice mingled in the group shrieked.

The leader stopped his reprimanding and stared at the retreating figure, aghast.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" the head hollered. "LORD VOLDEMORT TO BE BORN AGAIN? GET OFF YOUR SHITTY BUTTS AND GET HER NOW!"

Luna's heart throbbed in her head. Her legs beseeched desperately to stop and take a breather but that was like asking for them to detain her again.

Tree's zipped past her as the sun scalded her skin. Muck spattered against her already sully clothes and tree boughs ensnared her hair. But she snubbed the resolution to decelerate.

"STOP HER!" could be perceived, but as Luna detected, the uproar was growing muffled.

Luna beamed with fulfillment. She did it! She got away from those brutal deatheaters! She –

Luna's victorious glee melted like a puddle in warm spring air. She had a crack at stopping, but all efforts failed.

"Oh no, no, no!" Luna was barely able to squeal before falling off the overhang into the open sea.

-

Screams endorsed through the café. Hermione had no time to blink as Remus like greased lightning pulled her and Myra under the table.

"Stay here," he warned. "Don't leave. And whatever you do," he shot Myra a surly look, "Do **_not_** make a sound."

"Remus, what is going on?" Hermione timidly whispered.

Remus glanced at her. His eyes verbalized it all. Deatheaters.

"Oh god no!" Hermione yelped hysterically. "Not again! They can't be back. I thought … after Voldemort. … no, Remus, no. They can't, they can't!"

Remus hung his head in woe.

"I'm afraid they are back." He said subtly. "And stronger than ever. They –"

"Wait, I know who you're talking about!" Myra exclaimed without prior notice.

"You do!" Hermione and Remus said in sync.

Myra smiled smugly.

"Of course." she said imposingly. "Those dire hobgoblins, they thought they knew the whole thing. Guess they were wrong. Went to be wiped out, but now they're back I suppose."

Remus and Hermione peeked at one another before groaning in aggravation. Trust Myra to be so composed and imprecise at a grim time as this.

"Listen Hermione," Remus whispered insistently. "Whatever you do, be hush and don't move a muscle."

"Remus, I'm not just going to park myself while you imperil your life –"

"Hermione, you **are** going to stay. If I die, who will be capable of finding Harry? You! As well as you are one of his preferred associates."

Hermione opened her mouth to dispute back at him, but abundant screams and sounds detonated in the air and Remus was gone within a hair's breath.

"Damn that bastard." Hermione thought snappily as she sat back, supporting her back on the wall's chilled surface. He was such an egotistical idiot! She would not be dumbfounded if he ended up returning to Britain in a body bag.

"Oh toosies, poosies, petunias, daffodils and crocks ……"

How was she supposed to be serene when her companion was jeopardizing his soul? Sure whatever. And while she was at it, she would ask a deatheater to decapitate her as well.

"Have no chance of becoming silly little mocks!"

Capturing her wand, she clambered out from under the table.

"And now they're done, sealed, and packaged just like baby ducks and that's why they call me BOBO RATTY LUCK!"

"Will you shut UP!" Hermione retorted to the crooning lass.

Myra brought her singing to a close, but she nevertheless persisted humming.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't need this!" she thought gloomily before rushing outside.

It was more stomach turning than Hermione thought. The lands surrounding her was bloodstained, bodies distributed across the rolling hills.

Vomit ascended in her throat, yet she compellingly shoved it back down. Gruesome wasn't a good enough word to portray this horrific scene. Neither was brutal or gory.

Spiteful laughter blasted from behind her. Hermione twisted around, her wand prepared for combat.

"Oh no, she's going to hurt me! I'm so afraid! Help, help!" the deatheater hooted brutally.

Hermione didn't squander a moment's rest.

"Crucio!" she shrieked.

The deatheater howled with pain as his body quavered on the ground.

Hermione knew almost instantaneously that she had performed the wrong thing. Black cloaks flickered before emerging wholly. There had to be no less than 60 deatheaters rimmed her.

"Well, well, well." one of the deatheaters jeered. "If it isn't the renowned wife of Draco Malfoy."

"Shut up." Hermione hissed, balling her hands into fists.

"Now, now, now." he said heartlessly. "We don't want any hostility here now do we?"

Other deatheaters mumbled their conformity.

"Too late. It looks like you got to everyone before any fighting _could_ arise!" Hermione retorted.

The deatheater chortled with hilarity.

"True," he said frostily. "But now that our commission has been achieved, we are squandering time. Which means, you're going to have to come with us, _milady_!"

The additional deatheaters whooped with laughter. Hermione was baffled why they were guffawing at the word, milady, but when she found out (which would be in next to no time), she would be so distraught, that her life would amend evermore.

"No," she said willfully. "I'm not going and you can't make me!"

This only caused the deatheaters to roll with laughter especially.

"Oh you think so." the deatheater taunted. Without waiting for Hermione to make a comeback, he pitched her over his shoulder.

"Here's another one." a deatheater revealed, possessing Myra in his arms.

"Myra!" Hermione screeched. "Run for it! Don't let them get you!"

But Myra, being as absurd as she was, merely smiled with captivation.

"How fun!" she cried, watching the deatheater scuffle to restrain Hermione on his shoulder. "If only I were of age. Then I could amuse myself with you young ones."

"What she needs to amuse herself is an insane haven." The deatheater grumbled. "Well let's not keep the others waiting. I do suppose that now that we have that imprudent auror in our grip as well as these demented women, we've got ourselves some parcels that need to be delivered."

"Auror?" Hermione thought anxiously. Did they mean Lupin? Hermione could only anticipate so.

As for now, she was a prisoner. For how long, she didn't know.

**Ok, another chapter written and posted. Now all I need are reviews** **written and posted. So, please, please review (with a cherry on top too!)**

**Toodles! **


	14. You!

**Thanks for the reviews everybody! You guys are so thoughtful! And thanks for the proposal Gabby. I didn't really plan for Ron to be in this story so he really won't be around. But maybe I'll stick him in when ………… oops, almost spilled it. And don't worry about a happy ending, I plan to (at least I hope) make it one but the way things are going, who knows. But thanks for the suggestion Gabby. I am open to any suggestions out there! (as long as they aren't flames!)**

**Enough chat. On with the story**!

* * *

Chapter 14: You!

She was dead. The deatheaters had killed her and she was waiting to go to heaven.

Then why the hammering pounding that obstinately refused to leave her head?

Hermione opened her eyes and found to her relief that she wasn't even close to kicking the bucket. Yet she wasn't exactly a boundless bird in the open atmosphere either. As Hermione strived to get back onto her own two feet, she found herself fettered to a stone wall. Both arms and legs sported a metal shackle, hence making Hermione in a very confounding position.

"Well, I'm happy to note that I'm not the only jailbird in this shoddy location."

If it weren't for the shackles, Hermione would unquestionably tackle Lupin with one of her full-sized squeezes.

"Lupin, oh Lupin!" Hermione cried with bliss. "You're alive! You're actually living!"

"Well, last time I checked I was." Lupin retorted heatedly. "I thought I told you to stay with Myra. Seemingly, you were hard of hearing to my minimal directives."

"Oh sure," Hermione rolled her eyes. "And just let you get sadistically snuffed out there! I think I would rather take the Killing Curse."

Lupin glowered at her, his eyes raged with infuriation.

"So you abandoned that nut in the café to jeopardize your life on the line for me?" he asked sourly.

"Yes and no. Either way, I was headed towards internment." Hermione answered. "They found her in the place. What they did with her, don't ask me cause I don't know."

Lupin shrugged.

"Not that it mattered to me," he said. "I didn't really have a penchant for that demented lady."

"Except for her prophecy." Hermione indicated.

Lupin nodded. Hermione was precise. Though Myra was basically nothing but a mock-up, she _did_ produce a _real_ prophecy.

"Wait –" Lupin held his hand up as if shushing Hermione, even though her lips were sealed. "I've been thinking of the prophecy. It makes it sound like a warfare is going to grow."

"I know." Hermione concurred. "But what's going to happ –"

"Ahhhh, I see our two, newest hostages have roused."

Hermione and Lupin revolved to the pitiless voice.

"Cho Chang." Hermione said hardheartedly. "Nice to see you again. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Oh yes." Cho said melodiously, a bit _too_ melodiously. "I would say a _long_ while. We really do need to catch up on old times, don't we Herms?"

Hermione scowled. She particularly disapproved of Luna's use of her epithet, but Cho made it sound as wintry ice, jagged and malicious.

"Just tell us where Harry is." Lupin cut in, getting promptly to the purpose of their travel.

Cho's Cheshire Cat smile swelled larger as she laughed.

"But that would blemish the fun!" Cho opposed giddily. Glancing at Hermione, she scorned, "After all, why ruin exuberance when it is merely commencing?"

Lupin and Hermione looked at each other. They may have been bolted up, but that didn't stop their minds from reeling. What was Cho going at? What was she so spitefully concealing from them that she individually knew?

"What are you playing at?" Lupin asked cagily.

Cho chortled with joviality.

"What are you talking about?" she derided. "I'm simply in employment for –"

Hermione and Lupin gasped at the name Cho discharged.

"Oh my god, I didn't say that!" Cho shrieked with apprehension. Clutching her face in indignity, she sniveled, "Why did I say that! Why oh why oh why! He's going to kill me for sure!"

Hermione grasped Lupin's hand fretfully. So it had been _Him_ behind all this ghastly balderdash! How could he! After so many years! He had had plenty a time to commit his grisly corruptions yet he waited until now. So many pieces of the puzzle were coming together so hastily that she lost track. They all had thought he had gone with the Dark Lord, but it was blatant that they were flawed. He had returned, and all the iniquity came along for the rutted ride.

"So what does all of this have to do with Luna and Harry?" Hermione wondered orally.

Lupin shrugged while Cho gave her the evil eye.

Then … Hermione understood. She comprehended everything. Harry's abduction, Cho's fixation, His comeback, everything added up to a perfect total.

"That's it!" Hermione cried. "That's the meaning of the prediction! And you knew from start to finish!" Hermione indicted, laying her eyesight upon Cho.

Cho glowered at her, her ire flickering in her eyes.

"Guards, take Mrs. Malfoy to the classified penitentiaries, now!" she charged the security that swarmed around her; for fear that Lupin or Hermione might attempt to injure their mistress.

However, they simply sat on their feet, bewildered by Cho's words.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" they declared. "Do you mean –"

"Shut up and do your work!" Cho hissed.

The deatheaters nodded meekly before crossing the threshold into Hermione's cubicle.

"Come with us." they said sinisterly. Grabbing the ends of Hermione's chains, they unfettered her from the wall before heaving her outside and down the hall before Lupin could see no more of them.

"So you _are_ hiding something!" Lupin verified.

Cho merely glared at him.

"If you want to keep your life, you better conserve those words of yours." she said turbulently before spinning on her heel.

* * *

"Luna, precious, wake up."

Harry materialized into view as her perception grew translucent.

"Harry!" Luna mumbled.

Harry grinned his childish grin as he shushed her lips with a finger.

"Luna, listen," he instructed steadfastly. "You **have** to get to Cho's citadel and overthrow her. She grows more dominant after every word we speak. You have to get there and salvage Lupin and Hermione from their confinements."

"What the hell are they doing there?" Luna cried, enraged.

Harry shook his head.

"Now's not the time, love." he said. Taking her hand, he jerked her onto her feet and recompensed her with long lost kiss.

"Ummmmm……" Luna moaned with gratification. How long had it been since Harry had last kissed her? 2, 3 weeks?

"Try two months." Harry replied to Luna's thoughts.

"Huh? Harry? How did you know… wait! Where are you going! Harry come back! Come back!"

Harry's image diminished from Luna's view. Luna tried to run, but her feet demurred to run. She tried to extend, but her arms were lodged in place. Luna opened her mouth to scream but it was congested with water. Salty water.

Luna exposed her eyes to a world of cerulean blue. Gasping, she was only just able to push herself upwards instead of declining to a waterlogged outcome.

Luna thrashed about to keep from plummeting to the ocean's vigorous pull.

Flitting her head around, she was fairly obliged to spy a line of land relaxing on the dimming horizon.

The sun had finally died when Luna attained land. Resting her head backwards, she let the supple pebbles caress her to sleep. The sea had ingested whatever potency she hd once contained.

Sleep dispensed through her body all night and throughout the morning. By the time she had revived from her slumber, the sun had scalded her skin to a dark tan.

Luna expended most of her afternoon, striving to find people-inhabited places. But no stoke of luck was upon her.

* * *

She loped through the undergrowth. Kindling grazed her legs and branches became enmeshed in her hair. Would she ever come upon whatever she was seeking for?

* * *

"I've … got ……… to ….stop." Luna puffed as she parked herself on an expired tree trunk.

Foliage rifted behind her. Luna spun around, wary for any hazard prowling around her.

Except, it wasn't essential for her to extract her wand out at all.

"You!" Luna gasped.

**

* * *

Just to build up the anticipation, I think I'll end it right there. You're just going to have to wait until I post the next chapter. But until then, you could do me a magnificent act of kindness and help me out a little by ………**

**REVIEWING!**

**So, if you do, thanks!**

**Adios! **


	15. Hostages of Evil

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! I'm really really sorry if you can't understand my vocabulary (thanks to my computer's handy, dandy thesaurus), so I'll try to tone it down a bit.**

**Ok I know some of you are a little confused with this 'boss' stuff, but if you look in the first chapter, you'll see that I mentioned him _slightly._**

**For Harry's loss of memory, I swear I thought I put it in there! Dang it! smacks self Anyway, I rewrote chapter 7 so check it out!**

**So enjoy and SOOOOO sorry for all the misunderstandings!**

**Oh and I think you're going to like this chapter! Read on to find out why:o)**

Chapter 15: Hostages of Evil

_He was running. Sprinting down a tunnel of bleak, frosty, melancholy air. Shrieks of rage rebounded behind him. His brain beseeched with a bit of luck for a fleeting repast of oxygen. Yet he had to escape… escape his corrupt captors and return to his own._

_All at once, the flooring underneath his scurrying feet had gone astray and he felt himself plummet ……… plummet into an infinite hole of black._

_Harry screamed for aid. But a woman's insensitive laugh overtook his feeble screams._

_And then, and only then, the blond haired girl with the splash of freckles bridging her dumpy, little nose and her glistening azure eyes sparkling with zeal and aspiration and glowed like the sunlit moon flaunted in front of him. Her diamond-teeth beamed in enchantment and he strained to reach out and grasp this alluring lady._

"_Harry …" she whispered, her words dying along with her image._

"_No wait!" he cried. But only vile laughter came out instead._

_Her enthralling aura crashed into the world of darkness and he turned to find Cho guffawing as if he were some, ridiculous lark._

"_Oh poor babbbbbbbbyyyy Harrrrrryyyy pooooooo!" Cho scorned with hilarity, her eyes closed._

_But her eyes abruptly opened and Harry screamed as the blazing, burgundy eyes glared at him._

Harry cried out as his slumber abandoned him. He discovered that his body was bathed with a sheet of sweat and the blankets laid vulnerably on the stone floor.

Snatching up the bedspread and cocooning himself with them, he quavered at the notion of his dream.

Dreams akin to his up-to-the-minute one had been irking his head for what seemed like weeks now. Like them all he was falling into an abyss of dark. Like them all, he was never ending, never stopping, and never dying. Like them all, the perplexing beauty-filled girl materialized in front of him, only to wane into the gloom seconds later. How could he validate a dream such as this one?

* * *

When Luna was a little girl her parents were poverty-stricken. So when her seventh birthday came around, she forlornly didn't anticipate any birthday gifts. But to her surprise, her mother and father gaily presented her with a cat. His coat was of gray and ashen fuzz and his coffee eyes shimmered at the prospect of being loved. Luna had been so elated that she named him Larry. Yes it was a very abnormal name for a cat, but Luna had been a very peculiar girl of her age. Her feelings were inexpressible to the modern day man and her life endured a new light that glistened with an exceptional exhilaration until death took Clarissa Lovegood's life.

Now that feeling was back, restored with bursting joviality. It was something that Luna had not felt for the longest while since Harry's disappearance. Now it was back and Luna's heart clashed to hold her clasp upon it.

_Tonks was alive!_

Yes, her hair was hued with baked mire, her face embellished with grazes and blood. Her robes were frayed and leaves overhung gawkily in her hair, but indisputably, there was no question to be asked. She was Tonks and she was alive

"I can't believe it," Luna sniveled into Tonk's shoulder, tears of rapture dousing her tattered cloak. "You're really alive!"

"How-w-w, how did you find me?" Luna stuttered.

"When I became conscious again, I realized that wherever I was, you were miles away. I knew, that so as to come across you guys, I needed to launch my own expedition. So I did. It took me an extensive chapter of time but I soon came across a valley, a valley brimmed to the top with dead bodies."

Luna rumpled her nose in anxiety at the recollection of nearly being taken hostage by the atrocious deatheaters. So that was what the deatheaters were doing there! They were massacring naïve and guiltless inhabitants! But for what?

"I knew that the deatheaters would identify me as plainly as white on black. So I concealed myself in the undergrowth and shrubs. There was lady there. Her hair was a fusion of auburn hair coiled with flaxen ringlets. I thought to myself, why would a lady such as her just expose herself to the world? Was she the leader? Or something other? Alas, my thoughts were pitched into the back of my head as she escorted a group of deatheaters and two other people I knew from the top of my head."

Luna's heart iced over with trepidation. If her notions were right, she knew who Tonks was talking about.

"Don't tell me," Luna whispered, alarm shimmering vibrantly in her eyes. "Hermione and Lupin?"

Tonk's face fell downcast and the two embraced each other for the longest moment. So now they knew. Find the deatheaters, they'd find Hermione and Lupin. Find peril, and they'd find consolation.

* * *

Four imprints. Not too distant and not to close. Not as immense as a man's, yet not as minuscule as a child's. Two pairs of women's imprints.

Scarlet grinned with jubilation. So Mrs. Potter wasn't alone. Yes, it would be testing to detain both ladies, but she was a woman with a dozen deatheaters. A dozen, _men_ deatheaters.

Oh yes. They would be two flies snared in a Venus Fly Trap. They would twist, thrash about, but they would merely stay stuck in the sultry sap, waiting for the slayer blossom to consume them with a fervent, dawdling appetite.

"Madam, we see them!" a deatheater punctually updated.

Scarlet joined the deatheater as they both glanced over the hill. So……. Nymphadora Tonks had opted to accompany Luna on this meaningless voyage. Well, she may be a warrior, but without her cherished Remus, she was a bird without her wings.

"Let's strike!" another deatheater said, moving in for the kill.

"Not yet!" Scarlet hissed aggressively as she pulled him back. "The time is not ready. We must be cautious for the faultless instant."

Several of the deatheaters groaned, but Scarlet took of no notice.

"Soon," Scarlet thought with hilarity. "Soon."

"So where do we go now Tonks?"

"I don't know Luna, I really don't. I – LUNA LOOK OUT!"

However Tonk's word of warning became tardy as various deatheaters flooded in.

Luna screamed, but her shrieks fell on hearing-impaired ears. Two Deatheaters apprehended her. She lashed out, whacked, hollered, but she was as frail as a twig in hastening water.

Tonks extracted her wand from under her cloak, but it soared to the right, settling somewhere in the meadow.

Another pair of deatheaters came upon Tonks and seized her.

"You and your loaded friend are coming with us." one taunted in her ear.

Luna screamed once more. Tonks watched ineffectively as deatheaters impelled a bluish liquid down her gullet. Luna shrieked in agony once more before collapsing.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Tonks bellowed.

The deatheaters laughed. Tonks watched with horror as they rashly tossed Luna's body into what appeared to be like a (Tonks gulped) casket, not concerning themselves with the fact that she was bearing a child.

"Only the same thing we're going to do to you." A deatheater sniggered. Tonks took another crack at brawling with her captors, but all efforts crashed.

"Take the bodies to the stronghold," was the last thing Tonks heard before plummeting into a shadowy oblivion.

**Ok, well that's another chapter. Once again, sorry for the confusion. Hope you enjoyed and I really hope to get some REVIEWS soon! Seriously, your reviews are my motivation. :o)**


	16. Rival to Rival

**Thank you to the three that did review. To those that didn't: Please, please, please, please do. So thanks and enjoy this next chapter:o)**

**Oh and LilReader1492, he did not try to escape in his dreams. Try chapter 7 for more info. ;)**

Chapter 16: Rival to Rival

Hermione struggled to become unbound from her captors strong clasp, but it merely was a waste of time. Sighing with defeat, she grimly allowed them to throw her around like a sack of potatoes.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, the two deatheaters conversed quietly with the other.

"When did she say the child was going to be born?" the one to Hermione's left queried.

"Something about the seventh of the eighth of twelve." the other mumbled. "Whatever that means."

"Maybe at seven o'clock on the eighth?" the other speculated.

"Don't be a prat." The other chewed out in exasperation.

"Well do you have any guesses?"

"Yeah and I bet they're all better than yours."

"Hey you son of a –"

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT ROWING LONG ENOUGH TO PUT MRS. MALFOY WHERE SHE BELONGS?" a voice roared.

Both deatheaters recoiled with surprise.

"Ms. Chang we weren't doin' nothin' you see," the deatheater to Hermione's right sputtered.

Cho rolled her eyes.

"Who do you think I am?" she asked snappily. "Amnesiac Harry? Nice try but you're wrong. But thanks for joining "Trying to Deceive Cho". Try again next time, but please don't. Now move your sorry butts and get her in confinement!"

"Wait a minute there," Hermione barged in. "What about Harry with a loss of memory?"

But Hermione's words did not trigger a retort out of the three.

"Now get going!" Cho dictated, giving the left deatheater a brutal thrust.

The deatheaters nodded obediently and ferried Hermione down a dark and gloomy passageway. At the ending, rested several pens, yet only one occupied a person.

"In you go," the right deatheater said spitefully, bolting the door in place. "Enjoy your stay Madam. I hope our accommodations aren't too …… morose."

The deatheaters laughed viciously as they departed the room. Hermione fired a livid look of daggers at the retreating pair before crumpling onto the floor to cry.

Why was this lifelike nightmare turning into realism? Why did so many people want to crush Harry and Luna? So many questions, but no answers.

It was like trying to ask the climate why it snowed on particular days. The more you asked, the less answers you got.

Hermione groaned. Where was Luna? Was she all right? Getting upon her feet, she knew it was of no use to just sit and gripe. She needed to walk, to pour the trauma from within her.

* * *

Luna groaned, her body rigid with pain. Exposing her eyes to a world of darkness, she learned that her arms and legs were bound with thick twine, making it out of the question for her to get loose.

Where was she? Where was Tonks? Where were the deatheaters and that offensive woman?

Luna shifted her head and realized she was in a box. A long, wooden box, such as a coffin.

A coffin! Luna's heart skipped with terror. Were they going to bury her alive? Were they going to chuck her into the sea and watch her drown? Were they-

Light speared at her eyes as the top was detached. Luna instantly shut her eyes, defending them from the scorching brightness.

"Look like someone's awake." A male voice announced.

"Just get her out of the box like Miss Chang said." another voice uncaringly authorized.

Cho Chang! Luna's fear matured into resentment. So she really _had_ been the one behind this madness! When she got her hands on that Cho …..

"Good morning Mrs. Potter, did you sleep well?" a deatheater mocked, peering down at her with a crazed insanity glowing in his masked eyes.

"Just perfectly." She said through gnashed teeth.

The deatheater gurgled with amusement before tipping the box over and forcing Luna to fall onto the floor.

"Last time I checked, I was pregnant here!" Luna retorted.

The deatheater laughed once more.

"Do you really think I care what happens to you?" he asked, antipathy buried within his voice. "Because I –"

"Do." The woman's voice was cold, framed with an noticeable detestation.

The deatheater gasped, stooping on one knee.

"My apologies milady." he expressed.

Cho rolled her eyes.

"Oh save it for the piteous village residents." she said, aggravated with the deatheaters senseless performance. Turning to Luna, she smiled.

"So Luna Lovegood," she said nastily. "After 5 long years, we still do not come to equivalent agreements."

"You've got that right." Luna replied in a tone just as nasty as Cho's.

Cho clicked her tounge.

"Of course I do," she scorned. "After all, between the two of us, I was constantly the upper hand."

Luna snorted.

"Really!" she questioned with great disgust. "Then do please clarify your appalling behavior all those years in Hogwarts, especially in your seventh year."

"Really now, I was just helping Harry out."

Luna snorted again. "And how did you help him out?" she questioned curtly.

Cho smiled again.

"You really are as obtuse as you were back then," she smirked. "But let's not talk about time's past. We have work to be achieved."

Two deatheaters squandered no time, grabbing Luna's arms and pulling her onto her feet.

"Put me down you – ooohhhhhhhh." Luna exclaimed flabbergasted. For some unexplained reason, as soon as Luna became perpendicular, a fluid hurried down her leg, over her foot, and waited patiently at the bottom.

"It can't be –" Luna gasped.

Cho, who appeared to have had the same impression, said, "Perfect. It's earlier than we anticipated. Just perfect. Well, don't just stand there like mannequins; move!"

The deatheaters started to follow, but Luna stopped them, her mouth overflowing with pained screams.

"No, it's too early, IT'S TOO EARLY!"

Luna crumpled, pulling her captors down with her. Pain gushed through her abdomen, streaming up her engorged belly and back down again.

But as promptly as it came, it died out as a flame on a candle.

Luna panted, bowled over from the abrupt pain.

"See? She's all right. Now come!" Cho directed severely, turning her back on the struggling trio.

Come what may, they somehow did get Luna downstairs into the blustery dungeons. Luna cringed at the sight of jeering skeletons and columns hued with brittle, blood tarnishes. More than once she whimpered with fear, but Cho and the deatheaters pay no attention to the horrified woman.

It felt like hours, but the agonizing pain soon returned. Luna withered and quavered from the pain, but the three evil cahoots only looked on, enjoyment pasted to their faces.

The pain was longer than the previous, but like it, it too left her fragile body.

As the pain receded, one deatheater came to Cho and muttered into her ear. She glanced at the moaning Luna and nodded.

"You're right." she said in conclusion. "She can't be in these accommodations. Davis! Get us a stretcher for Miss Lo-, oh yes I forgot, Mrs. Potter. Go now!"

To this day, Luna could only hazily remember the deatheater leaving and returning. She couldn't remember how a third and longer pain birthed while waiting and how Cho had grown exasperated with the deatheater's slothfulness. But he came and Luna was elevated onto an enchanted stretcher.

"Let's move." Cho announced once they had lifted her onto the stretcher.

"Tonks," Luna feebly whispered.

"What was that?"

"Where's Tonks?" Luna wheezed.

"She is not of any concern right now. We'll worry about her later." Cho sniffed indignantly.

"No, I want Tonks with me, now!" Luna cried.

Cho opened her mouth to silence that fair-haired fool but the deatheater christened Davis, spoke up.

"Milady," he said, breaking off whatever she was going to say. "It might be best if we grant her wishes. After all, she is falling into labor. The last thing expectant women need is the extra strain or it will trigger injuries upon the newborn."

Cho glowered at Davis, knowing that he was right.

"Fine!" she snapped. "Get that Tonks! But don't let her out of your view and don't release her or you will replace her!"

Davis gulped uneasily, but left on his mistress's orders, soon returning with a female in shackles.

"Tonks!" Luna cried wearily

"Luna!" Tonks rushed to Luna as far as Davis would let her. "How are you? Why … what … huh?"

"She is going into labor and you will be by her side. If the baby is stillborn, you will pay in the same consequence."

Tonks scowled at Cho, but returned her attention to Luna as she screamed once more.

The fourth pain held its burning grip on Luna for the longest time yet before starting to decrease.

"Tonks, I know I've had pains before, but …." Luna's eyes shimmered with tears. "I think this is it, Tonks! I'm going to have my baby!"

**Well that's finished. Tune in next time to find out what gender Luna's baby is and a reencounter with Harry! Anyways, do you know what time it is? It's time to …………………………………………**

**………………………………………**

**……………………………………………**

**……………………**

**…………………………………**

**……………………………**

**……………………………**

**…………………………………………**

**……………………………………**

**……………**

**……………………………**

**REVIEW!**

**So please review! **

**Thanks if you take 1 minute to do so.**

**Bye:o)**


	17. Realizations

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I don't exactly know how many chapters are left, but I know that there aren't many. So enjoy and don't forget to review at the end. :o)**

**Realizations**

Luna's screams were almost as frequent as her contractions. Pain had once been familiar with the mother-to-be but this … this was like comparing a minor pinch to a blow in the stomach!

How long had it been? Luna did not know and neither did the deatheaters nor Tonks. The deatheaters safeguarding her withering body became aggravated in mere minutes from the woman's screams. Her spasms were growing rapidly closer to the next and each one was more severe and massive than the preceding.

Cho had set off somewhere and had yet to return. Tonks did not dare leave Luna in her fragile condition and grimaced as Luna wrung her hand in a death-like grip.

They were parked in a small chamber, torches eerily casting shadows of deep malice on the walls. Cobwebs ornamented the place and a scruffy rug rested on the floor. This was absolutely not Tonk's version of home sweet home.

"Harry, Harry darling! Come here! Don't just stand there!" Luna's screamed with trepidation. Her eyes were wide and tears blinked, revealing their presence.

Tonks sighed, her heart heavy with misery. The toil of these contractions was paying an extreme price from Luna. It was causing her to become hysterical, speaking to the walls and ceiling as if they carried some human resemblance. Right now, the furthest torch was her Harry.

"Luna, sweetheart, hush." Tonks assured. "Harry isn't here right now. He had to… um leave."

It pained her to lie to Luna as she was doing but if it meant saving a life (or two), then dishonesty was the only thing to do.

Luna moaned weakly. Rolling onto her side, Tonks gasped. Her body was glossy with perspiration, and her eyes were large and anxious. Her skin was ashen and her body lay rigid with anguish.

The sight made Tonk's glum feelings sink lower. No woman, with the exclusion of Cho and her womanly companions, deserved this kind of affliction. Especially not lovable, petite Luna whose heart had enough room for the whole world.

Luna once more screamed with distress.

"The baby … it's coming! I can feel it! I can feel it!" she gasped croakily, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Then I arrived just in time." Cho's corrupt voice said in its smooth undertone.

Tonks glared at the foul woman and the man at her side. His face bore oversized bifocals and a drooping goatee hung lifelessly on his chin.

"This is Ewan Amopolos." she said, detecting Tonk's hesitant interest in the peculiar man. "He's a Healer and has agreed to confidentiality in assisting us with the birth."

Ewan nodded.

"Yes, I am here to serve." He said boastfully, pushing his chest out in evident smugness.

Luna screamed and Cho glared at the crowing Healer.

"We don't have time in our hands you know!" she growled with sheer disapproval. "Get to work!"

"Right, right." Setting his rucksack on the ground, Ewan kneeled beside the bleeding woman.

* * *

"This stinks." Hermione thought grimly, her throbbing head supported upright with her hands. "This undoubtedly, no question asked, truly, certainly, surely stinks." 

Had it been hours? Weeks? Months? Years (for it truly did feel like years)? Who knew? If Hermione didn't get out of there soon, she almost felt like going crazy.

A man's heavy groan slashed through the strained air. Hermione gradually turned in her seat, for she had quite forgotten about the other captive.

"Are you all right sir?" The light was weak but not weak enough to tell the man was struggling greatly to arise.

The man turned towards her voice. His lean torso was unclothed while a discolored pair of jeans rested sloppily on his scrawny legs. His muddle of black hair lay in disarray while damaged glasses draped scruffily across his slender nose. And in the mist, in the mist of a gritty mess, lay a scar; a jagged, faint scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Harry" Hermione breathed. Hastening to the edge of her cage she cried with bliss, "Harry! Oh Harry! It's you! It's really you!"

Harry glowered at her, his gaze showering with skepticism. Who was this disturbing lady that shouted his name? Even worse, why did she seem so familiar?

"Harry, it's me! Hermione! Hermione Malfoy!" Something was wrong. His eyes were giving it all away. Bewilderment danced in his eyes. It was as if … why it was as if he had been brainwashed!

"Harry?" Hermione glanced at her best friend, her heart beating with anxiety. What was wrong with him!

"Do I know you?" his tone was icy, insensitive and spiteful causing Hermione to flinch with shock.

"Harry! What's happen to you!" she cried. "We went to school together! We are best friends! You have a pregnant wife for crying out loud!"

Harry's insensible eyes settled upon her and Hermione's body stiffened with fear. This was not the Harry she had once known! The Harry she had known was thoughtful and considerate, doting of his lovely wife, and never lacked an ounce of bravery.

Harry scowled at the odd woman. He had never seen her before, yet something inside his head ached to reach out and hug her as if her words were truth.

"I have only a fiancé," he growled turning his back on Hermione. "I do not know you. So leave me alone."

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Hermione gasped. "You have a wife, not a fiancé! You are going to be a father soon, you –"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry bellowed, his face flushing with anger. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND STOP TELLING ME LIES!"

Hermione jerked away from the cage's edge, unease flowing through her. Now she was more thanconvinced that Harry was brainwashed.

Harry collapsed onto his bed, closing his eyes with infuriation. How dare that demented lady say he had another wife, another wife that was pregnant ,of all things, with his child! It was like saying his darling Cho was an evil person set out for vengeance. It was just not real.

Harry closed his eyes and fell into another subconscious doze. He had been sleeping quite a lot during his stay in wherever he was. And why on earth was he locked up like that woman? Surely considering he was Cho's fiancé, he had every right to stroll about like she? Yes, there were many questions he had about his scene, but with a bit of luck they would be answered later … right?

* * *

Lupin paced his lockup, his hands twisted behind his back and his eyebrows tight in great concentration. Where had they taken Hermione? Was she all right? 

Lupin sat on his cot. Tears edged his eyes and for the first time, he felt like taking a good cry. Life was so corrupt, so unjust! Why did it seem to devastate the happiest and assist the evil? Every day, it took children from parent's hands, pilfering the innocent of their purity. Lives were snatched away like shells off the seaside and love was merely torn to bits. Why, why, why?

Footsteps announced the arrival of somebody. The guards lingering around Lupin's jail, became rigid soon enough, another deatheater joined them.

"It's a girl." He spat with contentment. "Born just less than seven minutes ago."

"Delightful." one of the deatheaters replied with unmistakable sarcasm. "I suppose Miss. Chang is livid about this?"

"More like the reverse." The deatheater said genially. "She's beaming with gratification. She has the babe with her as I speak. The child will be christened in her name then Loony Potter and her friend will say bye bye to life."

Lupin's body became erect. Luna was here! She had given birth to a baby daughter! A simmer of elation developed in his stomach, but it died with a pain of absolute anxiety. They were going to kill Luna and her friend! Lupin just couldn't sit around and let the show go on! He had to interrupt!

But what could he do? They had his wand and were three in one compared to little, old him. Then, he thought of a saying his father once said when he had been injured by the werewolf's bite. "Courage isn't fighting in battles, saving a life, or killing the villain. It's the desire to do it. The wish to fight for what you know is true. It's the realizing of the certainty in life. It's the grip of reality against you and you know you'll lose, but you don't care because you know you're doing the right thing. They can chain you to a wall and torment you until you consent to their commands. But they can't take away your confidence, your belief in what you are and what you will become someday. Nothing is as strong as courage and as powerful in faith." his father had once said. Now Lupin knew that he was right.

Lupin rose onto his feet, ready to fight. Ready to recover those he cared about and get the hell out of Romania and back home to where they belonged. He didn't care what happened. If he killed, he killed. If he was wounded, he was wounded. If he died, he died. He was an untamed bull on the run, nothing and nobody would stop him.

* * *

**So, Luna's baby is a girl. I had originally decided to make it a boy, but I thought of so many things to do with it if it were a girl, I had to pull straws to decide! I know many of you wanted it to be a girl, but to let you know, none of your requests made a difference in my picking the baby's gender. And yeah, yeah I know the reunion with Harry wasn't Luna but Hermione, but that doesn't mean they won't meet again. Or will it? ;) Only the upcoming chapters will tell! So, now that this chapter is over, PLEASE PLEASE review! They are all appreciated. :o)**


	18. Escaping Danger

**Sorry for not updating for a while, but school took over with end-of-school finals and stuff. Now that it's over, I should have more time to finish The Foretold and start a new Harry/Luna story. :) Enjoy!**

**Escaping Danger**

Despite her exhaustion, Luna managed to summon a smile on her lips as she welcomed her first born into the world.

"Welcome," she murmured, her breath subtly tickling the small, raven-black hairs teeming over her daughter's head. "Welcome my little thing. Mama's here. Mama's here just for you."

The baby girl coed contently as she belched up her first meal. Shutting the world from her attractive azure eyes, she fell asleep.

Luna's heart flooded with love. Ten months of carrying such a treasure. One full day of boundless pain and anguish. But it all was worth it. Nothing could be wasted on such a affectionate thing as her daughter.

Silence captured the room. Tonks watched Luna and her child with tears of adoration while Cho and her comrades watched in victory.

"Well, I best am off now." Ewan said delightfully as he gathered his doctoral items. "If only such a breathtaking birth couldn't take place in such better surroundings." He glanced at Cho and grinned. "But I guess as long as the babe and the mother are OK, then nothing's hurt." Holding out his hand, he continued, "I would like my money now."

Cho glared at him, her eyes as pitiless as a blast of winter wind.

"I changed my mind." She growled. "I am not going to pay you anything. In fact, I'm not even going to let you see the light of life again."

Ewan stood in front of her, his ears gradually soaking in all she said.

"Excuse me miss," he said, his face blushing with exasperation. "But I mean it when I say I want my payment."

Cho's eyes raged with livid fire. Luna shivered at the sight and grabbed at Tonk's hand.

"I'm sorry," she said, her lip curling with irritation. "But do I look like I'm going to hand over any galleons to you?"

"But you promised!"

"Some promises just can't be kept." Cho shrugged carelessly. Pulling out her wand, she directed it at Ewan. "It's been so nice knowing you Mr. Ewan Amopolos."

"Now wait just a minute –"

Luna shrieked as a green light blinded all in the room. When it vanished, Ewan's lifeless body rested on the floor.

"Does anyone else want to quarrel with me?" Cho questioned irately. Satisfied that the deatheaters would not be a problem to her, she turned back to Luna. "Now, now that things have settled down, if you just hand me your precious daughter, I –"

"Why?" Luna pulled her baby to her chest. She wasn't going to lose her daughter like she once lost Harry to her.

Cho clucked her tongue.

"Now you don't want to do that, do you?" she said nonchalantly. "If you're worried that Miss Potter will be treated improperly, well, don't worry. I'll treat her as if she were the _daughter I never had!_"

Tonks and Luna gasped with horror.

"No!" Luna squealed. "You can't take her, you can't!"

"I can," Cho leered. "And I will. Hancord, get that baby!"

Luna screamed, tears streaming down her face. But Hancord was strong for a deatheater his size and he was able to pluck the child from her mother like a cherry from a tree.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Luna's screams persisted, but Cho and her goons were deaf to them. The baby girl, following her mother, stirred from her sleep and joined her mother's sorrowful wails.

"Oh shut up!" Cho snapped at the baby before turning to her mother. "Maybe in time I'll tell her about her mother Luna. But from now on, she'll be mine and mine forever!"

Cho marched from the room; Luna's howls followed close behind.

* * *

"Why even bother if he's not going to listen to me?" Hermione thought resignedly as she slumped onto her cot. It was unmistakable that Cho had done something foul to Harry's brain. Why else wouldn't he pay attention to Hermione's words? 

She collapsed onto her bed and clutched at her throbbing head. There had to be some way, but what?

* * *

Lupin darted down the corridor, his eyes watchful and alert. First he had to find his friends, as they were the only valuable things left in his shattered life. 

Footsteps echoed from behind him and that was when he realized that there was no place to hide.

"You should have seen her face," a voice chuckled with mirth. "I thought she and her companion were going to faint at the spot."

"Wait until Cho kills that Mrs. Potter." his cohort said keenly. "_That_ should be a sight to see!"

Lupin's heart stopped. They were going to kill Luna! Which meant that they must have found her and that meant …

Lupin hurried down the corridor even more. Right now, Luna and her baby were in horrifying peril and now he was more than ever resolute to find his friends.

"Hey, what the hell –"

Lupin realized that it was one of the deatheaters that he had overheard. He didn't waste a moment pulling out his wand and stunning the two surprised deatheaters.

"That should take care of –" Lupin broke off, bewildered. "Patrick Hemmingway, is that you? Tsk, tsk, tsk. You were such a good Auror."

Ripping the cloaks off his once-been colleague, he clothed himself with them.

"Might as well help if I look like one of them," he said, sliding his mask into place and transfiguring the two men into pebbles. Turning his back on them, he started his way back down the corridor.

Lupin couldn't help but wonder the men's words. No doubt they were talking about Luna, but who the heck was her _companion_?

Voices grew louder as Lupin continued down the corridor. As he reached the end, a group of deatheaters swelled in front of him.

"Milady, what is to be the child's name?" one deatheater inquired.

"May we see her?" another asked.

Lupin blended with the crowd. To his dismay, Cho stood in front of all, a small bundle lying in her arms.

"When shall you kill Luna Potter?" came another question. To this one, Cho answered.

"Not yet," she purred, her smile curling into a victorious smirk. "But soon. Real soon. Once the Boss had given me consent."

The deatheaters nodded and a great cheer rose up. Lupin could only stand, petrified with shock. He needed to find the others … and soon.

* * *

"Geez, is there ANY way to shut this woman up!" the deatheater roared to his partner. 

Ever since Cho and Hancord left with the baby, Luna's screams never halted. Her face was red with tears and her eyes were screwed shut, never opening.

Tonks turned and stared fiercely at the two deatheaters. If she only had her wand, she and Luna could actually escape. Unless ….

"Sirs," she murmured, looking both in the eye. "I fear she's very ill. If you don't do something, she may die!"

The deatheaters stared at each other and chuckled.

"Then it'd sure save Ms. Chang some trouble." one of them retorted.

That was it. Tonks had had enough. Seizing the deatheater's shoulder, she pushed him into the wall, striking him in the face with her fist. Dazed, the deatheater could only stare back as his companion was helpless to the same fate.

"Luna, help me here! Is there any rope in the place?" Tonks asked, shoving both men into the wall.

Luna only moaned.

"Not so fast pretty lady!" the deatheaters pushed against her hold, pressing Tonks into the wall.

Tonks slithered her hand around them. She would not follow her friends' outcome! Grasping into one of their pockets, she successfully pulled out a wand.

"_Stupefy_!" she shrieked. The two deatheaters fell to the ground, their eyes frozen in surprise.

Pocketing both wands, she traveled over to Luna.

"We need to get out of here." she announced, pulling Luna into a sitting position. "Right now."

But how? Luna had only just given birth and was still terribly exhausted and fragile.

"Luna, you're going to have to walk if you want your daughter back." Tonks said finally. "It's the only way."

Luna, at last, stopped crying and gazed at Tonks. Nodding her head, she swung her legs over the bed, her flimsy nightgown revealing two, scrawny legs. With the help from Tonks, she was able to get on her feet.

"Careful now," Tonks whispered as Luna almost crumpled. It took them awhile, but lastly Luna was able to find her strength and take some weight off of Tonks.

They abandoned the room and found themselves back in the dark corridor. As they reached the end, voices overcame them.

Tonks panicked. They had come so far. They just couldn't give in now! She glanced at Luna. Her breathing was swift, and she was shivering with cold while sweat glazed her body.

Tonks had to get help. If she didn't, then Luna was going to die.

**Ok, I had to end it there, cause I really couldn't think of anything else to add in this chapter. So hopefully you enjoyed and PLEASE, PLEASE don't forget to review, however late this may be:) I'll try to update it sooner next time. :o)**


End file.
